


Jack

by CALLEN37



Series: Callen and Hetty [5]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years ago Callen found out something from his 'ex-wife' Tracy, Something he needs to deal with, but wants to keep to himself as much as possible. but will it be possible in his line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six months ago.

Callen was sitting in the bullpen, he was watching Deeks break and Kensi go over the protocols for using a knife; she sat on the edge of his desk showing him the knife her father gave her as a child.

"It's nice," Deeks said admiring the knife and turning it over in his hand.

Kensi looked at him, "Did you ever get anything from your father as a kid?" she asked sipping her tea as he looked at the knife.

Deeks looked at her and pulled up his shirt at the waist, showing her a scar on his right hand side torso, "This count?" he asked with a wry grin, "Sorry, he was never big with gifts." He said, "But this is a great knife!" he said enthusiastically

Hetty walked past the bullpen and over to Callen, "This is for you Mr. Callen," She said handing him a manila envelope. "You have two weeks off to arrange things if you feel you need it."

"If I feel…!" Callen, "Hetty!"

Hetty smiled, "I am glad Mr. Callen, Come, we should find you a suit, the parole hearing is today."

Callen followed her shooting a look at his team as he walked past, Kensi and Deeks were still in conversation and Sam was looking at him concerned.

Hetty held up a suit jacket for him to try on,

"Did you know about Jack?" Callen asked.

Hetty nodded, "I had an idea, I looked deeper into Ms Rossetti's file, although I did not know the full story until we were contacted this morning,"

Callen looked at himself in the mirror, "How am I going to pull this off? I mean, I can't let this become common knowledge, he'll be in danger, but I can't leave him there either, not now I know." Callen ran a shaky hand down his face. "How could she do this?" he asked sitting heavily in the chair next to the mirror.

"I do not know the workings of the inner mind Mr. Callen, all we can do is step up with the information given, the question is do you intend to step up for him?" Hetty said.

"Of Course." Callen answered instantly.

"Good," Hetty replied. "Take Sam with you," she ordered.

"Hetty!" Callen exclaimed. "I don't want everyone to know, for his safety."

"I am not talking about everyone Mr. Callen; But Mr. Hanna has the experience that will soon become invaluable to you. Trust him, for now we are all that need to know."

Callen nodded, he knew the wisdom in her words and if he couldn't trust his partner then whom could he trust. He walked through the bullpen stopping only to grab his gun and bag. "Sam, with me." He said and headed for the door.

"We got a case G?" Sam asked.

Callen said nothing but climbed into the challenger, "LA superior court." He said.

* * *

Sam started the car and headed downtown. "You giving evidence, come on G you gotta give me something?" Sam said.

"Not now Sam." Callen snapped turning to look out of the window his gut churning.

Callen picked up the phone and made a call, "It's me…Yeah I know, you're going aren't you?" he waited as the person on the other end talked, his eyes going wide, "On a case?! You knew this was coming up today before I did couldn't you let someone else take it?" he asked incredulously.

Tracy sighed down the phone, "You know how it is Callen, I have to be here for this case, and the job comes first,"

"Not before this it doesn't." Callen snapped. "How can you do this to him?"

"You're no worse than I am; you've never been there for him." Tracy snapped her patience growing thin.

"I didn't know!" Callen replied shocked, "I had to wait till the Bahamas for you to tell me the first time, I trusted you to look after him."

"You care so much you go and take him." Tracy said.

"That's cold Trace." Callen said looking away from Sam's questioning eyes.

"Look I came back from our op with more than I intended, I did my part what more do you want from me."

"Nothing Trace, just nothing I'm sorry I called you." Callen said sadly and hung up the phone.

Sam pulled up outside the court and they walked in the building, "An old case?"

"Fall-out from one." Callen admitted. He walked over to a security guard and flashed his badge, "Juvenile cases?" he asked.

"Room 105." The guard said and handed him back his gun after checking his and Sam's badges.

Callen jogged up the stairs Sam on his heels, "You need to fill me in." Sam said holding Callen's arm.

Callen shrugged him off, "Don't have time Sam, we're late, you'll figure it out." He said as they arrived at the courtroom.

* * *

Opening the door, they walked into a bustle of activity. The bailiff announced the next case, "Jack Rossetti Parole hearing."

The judge looked at the docket and the folder with Jack's information inside it. He looked up and then down to the dark haired kid, sitting with his lawyer, "Jack Rossetti?"

Jack stood up as Callen gripped the bench nearest him and sat down.

"Yes your honor." He said sullenly.

"So you've done three years for grand theft auto, have you learned your lesson?" she asked.

Jack nodded and his lawyer spoke in his ear, "Yeah ya honor."

The judge nodded. Callen smiled, he remembered Judge Matthews from when he was Jack's age she was firm but she was fair.

"I see you have been in the foster care system since you were, 9 years old having been removed from your mother for neglect,"

"She didn't neglect me!" Jack snapped, "She was working for the government and was held against her will, she'd have come back for me, ma'am!" Jack informed the judge.

"Well I have some paperwork here that says she signed you over to the care of the state until you are 18." She said looking at a document.

* * *

Callen stood up as Sam looked on stunned, "Rossetti's kid?" he whispered.

He gave a curt nod and walked to the front, "Your Honor?" he said.

The judge looked up, "May I approach the bench?" he asked.

"You are?"

"Special Agent G Callen, NCIS." He said showing the bailiff his badge and credentials.

He handed them to the judge and motioned Callen and Jack's lawyer to come to the bench.

"Well Callen," Judge Matthews smiled, "You grew up."

"Yes Ma'am and on the right side of the law too." Callen smirked.

"So I see," she said and started to read the paperwork,

Jack slouched in his chair looking at the new man warily, he grabbed his lawyers arm, "Who's that? I haven't done anything?" he said a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'll find out," Jacks lawyer said calmly.

"Your Honor, this is irregular, this was just supposed to be a parole hearing, I need to get Jack into a new placement if he is being released today,"

"That's why I'm here," Callen said, "I'm his father."

"Do you have proof of that?" the Judge asked,

Callen place the envelope on his desk, picking it up the judge read the contents, "Very well, are you willing despite your job to take custody of him?"

"Yes, my job won't be an issue; I'd give it up first." Callen said

The judge smiled at that answer "I do have to ask Agent Callen, why did you not come before when Rossetti was placed into care?" she asked,

"I didn't know about him until 3 years ago, I…er…arrested his mother and she told me." He admitted.

The judge smiled, "Callen, you do get yourself into some scrapes. But it is good to see you have turned out alright. I will give you a 12 month trial and award custody of Jack Rossetti to you, if in that time he commits another offence he will go back to jail." She smiled, "Good luck Mr. Callen."

He turned and looked at his son, sitting in the chair eyeing him intently. Jack's eyes had widened in surprise at the name, he knew who he was but had never expected to meet him,

"Jack Rossetti,"

Jack stood up, "This is Mr. Callen, do you know who he is?" the judge asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, My mom told me all about him." He said shooting Callen a dirty look.

"I am awarding you into his care, Mr. Callen has petitioned the court to take you on, I will be writing in a date for twelve months time and Mr. Rossetti, I want you to have improved as much as you can, and hopefully the stability will be good for you."

Jack shrugged and grabbed his bag as the judge banged the gavel on her judgment.

* * *

Callen walked out of the court room with Jack behind him. Sam followed and watched as the pair interacted, or rather Callen tried and Jack resisted.

"Jack?" Callen asked.

"What."

"Do you have everything? I mean do you have anything stored we need to pick up?"

"Yeah, My mother." He snapped.

"I talked to Tracy, she's on assignment in Turkmenistan, and she's signed the papers for me to look after you."

"I don't need looking after." Jack sulked, "I don't need her and I don't need you!" he sat with his arms folded on a bench, "I ain't going with you and you can't make me."

"Get in the car Jack." Callen said offering to take his bag.

Jack held his bag tighter and moved away.

"Jack, get in the car, it's either this or foster care and both of us know that's not a place you want to be."

Sullen Jack walked over to the car, "This one?" he asked.

Callen nodded and Jack climbed in and slammed the car door.

Sam grabbed Callen's arm, "Why are you doing this man? You don't owe Rossetti anything."

Callen looked at his son, staring out of the window holding back his emotions.

"I owe him." Callen said.

Sam looked at the boy, he was the spitting image of Tracey he looked back at the worried face of his partner, "I'm sure Hetty could find good foster carers for the boy." He tried reasoning.

"No kid of mine will ever end up in foster care if I can help it." Callen grumbled as he moved away from Sam.

"No kid of…..Callen, who is Jack's father?"

Callen looked his partner right in the eye, "This goes no further right…for Jack's safety,"

Sam nodded, "Ok."

"He's my son."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been half a year, six whole months and Callen's life had changed for the better. His home had become furnished, he was more focused and although he had only let Sam, his family and Hetty in on the knowledge he had a son, things were going great.

Callen got up out of bed, showered and dressed, it was 7am and he walked down the hall knocking on a door.

"Jack! Breakfast." He called as he walked into the kitchen.

"DAD!" Jack moaned as he sleepily walked into the kitchen his hair seven ways from Sunday his sweats all rumpled from sleeping. "It's Sunday, you have the weekend off remember."

Callen smiled as he fixed his son pancakes and put them and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Yes I know but we're going to Grandma's today."

"I know, I know I promised to mow her lawn, I just hope she's at the house with the small lawn." Jack said.

Callen sat at the table watching his son eat, they had come so far in just six months. His first night home, Jack had thought his father had been burgled.

Callen had to explain he hadn't actually bought any furniture.

However over the next few weeks the pair of them had turned the old Rostoff house into a home again. Fixing Jacks room had caused Callen and Jack to bond, Jack slowly realizing that everything Tracey had told him wasn't true. Callen did care about his son and Jack in turn realizing that Callen wasn't going to allow him back into the system learned to love his father.

Jack had started school, joining the soccer team and making a few friends. Although he understood his father's reasons for not allowing friends' home he had promised that one day that would change.

The only thing that they ever clashed about was Jacks propensity for having girls ask him out to parties every weekend. To the point that Jack had snuck out last week and had been caught by Callen sneaking in his bedroom window after midnight.

Callen had gone spare, his 13 year old son was testing his boundaries as Sam had put it, Callen had paced up and down Hetty's office for an hour the next day trying to decide what to do. "He could have been killed!" Callen had exclaimed.

Sam looked at the worry in his partners face, "He is only testing his boundaries to see how far he can push you, can you tell me you never did that to any of your foster parents."

Callen glared at him, "Yeah, but I ain't gonna punish him in the same way they did me," he growled, "I just don't know what to do?"

Hence his punishment by his Grandmother.

* * *

Hetty had stepping into the role of Grandmother gladly, she would counsel the boy when he couldn't talk to his father or his Uncle Sam or Aunt Michelle. She would allow him to sleep over if one of Callen's cases meant he was out overnight or away for a period of time.

Callen walked back over to the stove, "You'll need more pancakes, it's the big lawn."

Jack groaned, "I promise Dad, I'll never do it again."

Callen smiled, "I know you won't, Listen son, this is honestly for your own safety, with the job I do I need to know where you are at all times, disappearing off in the middle of the night could put you, me…others in danger." He said biting his tongue at the fact that he was still only thirteen and a kid and not telling him what it was really like out there at midnight and what dangers he could get into.

Jack nodded, he did understand, "Mom wouldn't have minded," he snapped, his teenage hormones getting the best of his mouth.

"Nope she wouldn't have." Callen agreed.

Tracy was a sore point between them, he wouldn't bad mouth his mother to him, but he wasn't going to lie either. He was still hurt as much as Jack was by what she had done to them.

Callen had tried tracing her through the government he had wanted her to at least have visitation with her son, but he had been shocked to find that she hadn't worked for the government since coming out of prison. This was the only thing that Callen hadn't told Jack. Not that he wanted to deceive him, but that telling his son his mother was now working with an arms dealer was not high on his list of priorities. Not yet anyway.

Callen took Jacks dishes and sent him to the showers, "Come on you stink and we have to leave soon."

"Yeah but dad, I'm gonna stink more afterwards!" Jack moaned.

Callen smirked, "Yeah I suppose, but what if we run into one of those girls from school on our way to the Garden Center before we get to your Grandma's."

"I gotta get my hair done!" Jack ran for the bathroom as Callen laughed.

* * *

Hours later Jack was walking up and down Hetty's back lawn as she and Callen sat on the patio watching him.

"He's really worked hard today," Hetty said, "Jack is obviously contrite for his actions."

"He is," Callen admitted, but I don't really have much of a lawn for him to mow and he needed to learn that sneaking out isn't safe."

Hetty nodded, Callen turned to face her, "Have you found her?" he asked the 'her' not needing to be named.

"I have heard rumors, but she hasn't set foot on US soil at all."

"The number I have for her doesn't work either, I just want to fix Jack's relationship with his mother, I know he misses her, but he doesn't tell me."

"Has Ms McBride talked to you then?" Hetty asked.

"She tells me some of his issues, but only what Jack will allow her to share, she's his therapist Ma, and I wouldn't want to break his trust with her,"

Hetty smiled at Callen's use of "Ma," in relation to her. He didn't do it very often but when he did, it warmed her heart.

"Are you ready for his birthday?" she asked.

Callen shook his head, "I still have another two months until his fourteenth, and I was thinking a cookout. you, Sam, Michelle and the kids."

"Maybe the rest of the team?" Hetty prompted.

"Hetty, you know that isn't going to happen, the more people that know the more he could be in danger…there are still Comescu's out there."

Hetty did understand although she didn't like it, "If they knew they could protect him as well."

"And what sort of example does that set as a team leader. I was on assignment with Tracy and I broke the cardinal rule of undercover work, I got involved with my partner, what kind of example does that send, especially to Kensi and Deeks." Callen argued.

"That even a team leader could make a mistake?" Hetty offered.

"Jack is not a mistake…a surprise maybe, but I will never have anyone refer to my son as a mistake." Callen snapped.

"My apologies, Mr. Callen." Hetty said.

Callen looked at her, "I'm sorry Ma, Jack is…it's just he's everything to me, he's been through so much and I never want him to feel the same way I did at his age, I love him…he's my whole world." He said his honesty astounding her.

"Callen, you are a very good father and you and Jack are going to grow being together."

Callen looked over at Jack who had stopped pushing the mower and was taking a drink from a bottle of water, "Yeah, but the first few months of having him I didn't think so." He admitted.

* * *

Hetty nodded, for a while things had been tough between the boy and his father, Jack a typical thirteen year old had baulked at all his father's attempts to get him to open up about how he felt about living with his father. Sam had been over talking to Jack about schools and inviting him to come and stay with him if he ever felt he needed some space.

That was the night things had gotten to a head.

Jack had slammed doors, refused his food that night and gone to bed without even saying goodnight. Callen had called Sam in a panic.

"I just don't know Sam, he's gone all Ugh!" Callen said in frustration, "I was never that bad as a kid!" he sighed.

Sam stifled a laugh, "Yeah right G, Look we talked, he's got his first pimple. It's driving him crazy, I'm getting him some cream but he doesn't want you to know, he's embarrassed. He was frustrated about something, but wouldn't really say what it was, so I told him you had said he could stay with Michelle and me if he needed too."

"Yeah that's fine, I mean I could have used somewhere safe to go as a teenager sometimes, I can't see the problem." Callen said truly stumped.

Sam sighed, "Listen G, sometimes you don't know what's wrong with your kids until they spell it out for you, if Jack feels like talking he will."

Callen had agreed and hung up the phone, he'd checked on Jack before he went to sleep and finally hit the hay himself.

* * *

Only to be woken by ear piercing screams 3 hours later.

"DADDY!" Jack sounded a lot younger than his thirteen years right then, grabbing his gun Callen shot out of bed and an towards his sons room.

Jack was bolt upright in his bed, sweat pouring down him, his eyes wide open and staring blankly at the wall, "DADDY!" he screamed again,

Callen tucked the gun away and sat on the bed wrapping his son in his arms. "Shhh Jack it's ok."

"No….they're taking me away…daddy save me…." Jack sobbed his eyes still staring

"Shh Jack, daddy's got you."

"Don't let Sam take me back…I don't want to go back to jail…!"

Jack was thrashing around and Callen wrapped his arms around him tighter, "You're safe son, I've got you, no one is ever going to take you away again."

Jack's breath hitched. He moved closer into Callen's arms, "I'm s…sorry daddy, I…I don't want to live with Uncle Sam…Don't leave me like mom did."

And there it was, Callen knew that was the root of Jacks problem, He had been with him for two months and not in all that time had he heard from his mother.

"I won't ever leave you." Callen promised, not voluntarily anyway, he thought.

Holding Jack as he snuggled into his father's hug and settled down to sleep, Callen wondered if he had been like this when he was little, how many hugs had Jack needed and missed out on because of Tracy's actions. One day he promised he would find her and make her tell him why she hadn't just told him and given him their son.

* * *

Jack pulled both his father and Grandmother out of their musings as he jogged up to the patio and slumped in a chair, "I'm done!" he announced, opening another bottle of water and downing it in one gulp.

Callen looked over at the lawn, nodding in approval he said, "Good job kiddo, where did you learn to do lawns like that."

"Foster home, when I was nine." Jack said.

Callen turned away hiding the ache in his heart, within a second he turned back all the pain hidden, "Well you did a great job son, how about seeing as it's a Sunday, we take your Grandma out to lunch?"

Hetty smiled at the excitement on Jacks face all trace of his earlier punishment forgotten. "Please Grandma…can we?" he asked.

Hetty smiled, "Go use the shower in your room and change, you still have clothes here. Then yes we can go to lunch."

Callen smiled as Jack whooped and ran off into the house. "You spoil him you know Ma." Callen said watching his son go.

Hetty smiled back, "As do you son." She replied.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Within an hour Jack was ready and dressed.

"Can we go to Patrick's?" He begged, "Please Grandma?" he looked at her flashing his blue eyes.

She smiled, "Yes you did such a good job, I don't see why not if it's ok with your father."

Callen hesitated a moment, Patrick's roadhouse was a favorite with his son, but it was right on the beach and he knew what he'd ask next.

"Roadhouse yes, surfing no…not today, remember you are still grounded." Callen said.

Jack sighed dramatically and nodded, "Ok Dad," then he grinned, "But we are going in one of Grandma's cars, aren't we?" he asked.

"Jack…" Callen started and then he grinned and turned his eyes on Hetty, "Please Ma. Can we?" he grinned. "The Porsche?" he asked, Jack nodding in agreement.

Hetty laughed, "Very well boys, let's go."

Callen lay back in the chair enjoying the ride a smile tugging on his face with his son's whoops as Hetty drove down to Santa Monica.

Pulling into a parking space outside the roadhouse, Jack jumped out of the car, Callen laughed looking at his son, he seemed more like ten rather than the 13 year old that he was.

"Dad! Dad! Come on!" He said

Hetty smiled, "Mr. Callen, shall we go?" she locked up the car and Callen took her arm.

* * *

They walked in and took a seat in a booth at the back, "Look I'm in the terminator's chair!" Jack grinned sitting in Arnold Schwarzenegger's chair.

Hetty smiled, "Maybe one day Jack, you'll be Governor of California too!" she told him.

Jack grinned as he ordered his food.

While Hetty had the Salmon Mango Salad and Callen the Santa Monica Salad, Jack relished in his cheeseburger and chili fries.

Eating and enjoying the atmosphere Callen listened intently as Jack chatted about school and the girls, soccer and his other interests.

After lunch Hetty suggested that they take a walk on the beach.

Callen and Hetty walked along as Jack ran ahead.

"You know he could use a dog." Hetty suggested.

Callen watched Jack running and throwing a stick for an imaginary dog.

He turned and looked at the smaller woman, "Is it you suggesting this or him?" He asked.

"Well, he did mention it." Hetty admitted, "You had Buddy remember."

"I was older, and I needed someone to protect me from her. Besides with my job, it's not feasible right now." He argued.

"That's a pity I was thinking of taking him to an animal rescue center for his birthday." Hetty said, "A boy should have a dog."

"I never had a dog as a kid." Callen said.

"You were never anywhere long enough, think of it as providing stability for Jack," Hetty argued.

Callen stopped and looked at her, "You really think this will be good for him?" he asked.

"Yes Mr. Callen I do." She said looking him in the eye.

Jack stopped watching as the adults talked.

Callen threw his arms up in the air, "Fine!" he gave up.

Hetty smiled, "That's good we have an appointment at St. Bonnies to pick up a dog."

Callen looked at her, "Today? But we have to get checked out and sort out all the things a dog needs."

"I have had Mr. Hanna's help in taking care of that, all we need is for Jack to pick up the perfect pet." She told him.

Jack walked over, "Dad? Grandma is everything ok?"

Callen nodded and gave his son a goofy grin, "We're going to pick something up for you for your birthday. But before we get it I need your promise now son, no sneaking out any more ok?"

"Ok?"

* * *

They climbed in the car and half an hour later pulled up outside the animal shelter.

"I'm getting a dog?" Jack asked and then a huge grin spread across his face. "Dad? I'm getting a dog!" he jumped up and down and hugged his dad.

Callen smiled, "Thank your grandma, it was her idea." He admitted.

They walked in and as Hetty talked to the woman on reception, Callen and Jack walked down the rows of dogs, "Hey here's one called Jack!" Jack smiled at a Chihuahua.

"We are not getting a rat!" Callen snapped.

Jack laughed, "Besides two Jack's would be confusing." He walked on until at the back he saw a Shepard called Hero. "This one, he's perfect,"

The dog was standing at the gate wagging his tail.

Callen had spotted him as he had walked in, Hero had been sitting in the back as other people walked past and had only jumped up when he spotted Jack. The change in the dog's demeanor only reinforced Callen's opinion that this was indeed the dog for his son.

"I think you're right." Callen said and waited as Hetty and Jack completed the paperwork for the dog.

Callen moved to the car and was leaning against it as he waited for Jack and Hetty outside. This was something Jack needed to experience with his grandmother it would be good for them.

Jack came out with the dog, "Can we take him for a walk on the beach before we go home?" he asked.

Callen nodded, "It might do him good to tire him out before we go home." He said.

* * *

Deeks and Eric walked with their surfboards over to their cars, looking back out to the beach, Deeks nudged Eric, "Is that Callen?" he asked.

They looked and saw Callen walking with Hetty and a young teenage boy who was running ahead with a dog.

"It's can't be unless he's part of that big brother program," Eric offered.

"Yeah that has to be it."

"Nice dog, you think it's Callen's?" Eric asked.

"HERO!" Callen called and the dog bounded over to him.

"Has to be," Deeks said, "Never took him for a dog person." He admitted.

"Shows what we know."

They watched as the small group walked past them, none of them paying any attention to the group of surfers in the car park.

"Grandma Look he can fetch!" Jack said as he past them, throwing another stick for the dog.

Grandma? Deeks and Eric mouthed to each other.

"Hetty's a Grandma?" Deeks grinned.

"That's nice of Callen to let the kid spend time with his dog." Eric said.

"Suppose," Deeks replied, "I have to head off, gotta feed my own dog, and I'm taking Kensi to dinner tonight." He said.

"You and Kensi?" Eric asked.

"Just friends bro." Deeks said.

"You think we should ask Callen about this?" Eric said.

"Na…" Deeks said, "Kinda like my head on my shoulders." He laughed watching as the group walked out of sight.

* * *

The next morning Callen was as usual bright and early in the bullpen.

"Morning." He said to Deeks who was working away at his reports.

"Hey Callen, Nice weekend?" He asked.

Callen shrugged not bad. "Morning Sam." He grinned.

Sam dropped a chew toy on his desk. "From Michelle for Hero." He said, "How's he settling in?"

"Noisy barky annoying, and that's just the dog." Callen quipped as Sam rolled his eyes.

Kensi walked in with her bag and dropped it on her desk in a humph. Deeks threw her a chocolate bar, "There you go princess." He grinned.

They sat down working away as Eric interrupted them with a whistle.

Trooping upstairs they stood waiting as Eric and Hetty stood in front of the screen.

"We have a problem." Hetty said looking pointedly at Callen. "I need to talk to you alone." She said.

"Hetty, just tell us what we've got." Callen said

"There's a hostage situation." Callen nodded and turned to the screen looking at Eric.

"Do you have any footage?" He asked.

He pulled up a security camera, "It's Lincoln High School a woman has gone in with a gun and taken a pupil hostage. We are trying to get a good view."

"HETTY!" Callen snapped and everyone looked at him.

"I tried to talk to you first," she said.

"Is it her, does she have him?" Callen asked gripping tightly onto the table.

"Mr. Beale do you have any footage?" Hetty asked.

He pulled a picture up of a woman walking into the school, but all they could see was her long brown hair, but even without seeing her face he knew.

Callen bolted from the room running down the stairs two at a time.

"G!" Sam ran after him, Kensi and Deeks on his heels.

Callen searched Sam's desk, "Gimme the keys."

"G you need to calm down, the school has been evacuated, LAPD are on the scene."

"I need to be on the scene." Callen said.

"Then I'm driving."

* * *

Both Cars pulled up as Kensi and Deeks got out Callen was already going over to the officer in charge.

"What have you got?" Callen asked the officer.

"A woman with a gun has taken a class hostage, she's let everyone else go, but she's not demanding anything, she says she doesn't need to that NCIS will know what she wants."

"Do you have a video feed in the classroom?" Callen asked.

The officer nodded, "We're going to send in a negotiator." He said.

"I'll go," he said, "She'll wanna see me anyway." Callen looked at the others.

"Deeks Kensi I'm going in I'll need you to get the kids out. Eric, I need you to cut all surveillance footage." Callen said then he turned to Sam, "Just keep him safe."

"G? No!"

"Please, I'm begging you; if anything happens to me don't let her have him."

* * *

Callen, Kensi and Deeks walked towards the entrance.

The door opened and Tracy stood there with a gun pointed at Jack's head.

"Trace, Let him go?" he said flatly, his features schooled but his eyes looking at Jack to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"You had me tracked, overwatch, I want it off." She snapped.

"And you couldn't just call?" Callen asked as a few students slipped out of the side door and Deeks whisked them away to safety.

"I'll do it, I can get the deactivation spray, just let him go." He said.

"You think I trust you?!" she yelled as Jack moved a bit. "Stay still."

Callen put his gun down, "Trace, you're scaring him," he said. "Let him go, Sam'll take him and I'll go with you to get the deactivation spray."

"NO…" Jack said struggling.

"Jack please." Callen begged that for once Jack would do as he was told. "Kensi, take Jack." He ordered.

"Who said I was going to give him up." Tracy snapped.

"Trace, he's happy and stable now, don't do this to him."

"I never wanted him anyway," she snapped.

Jack started to cry, "And neither did you." She finished, "So what do I care what happens to him."

Callen ignored Tracy and looked straight at Jack, "She's lying Jack I have always wanted you I am so proud of you and we'll be together soon, you just have to stay strong for me ok son?" he asked.

Jack nodded staring only at his father.

"Oh come on!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Trace, enough let him go." Callen growled.

"Fine!" she snapped and pushed Jack down the stairs and pulled her gun, all she really wanted was for Callen to suffer. Seeing Tracy go for her gun Callen dived in-between Jack and Tracy as she fired. He grunted as he felt the first two bullets hit him.

Tracy slid to the floor as a LAPD sniper got her in the forehead.

"MOM!" Jack called as he sat up, his eyes brimming with tears; he took two steps towards her and could see she was dead.

Kensi came over, "You ok kid?" she asked as Jack stared at Tracy's fallen body, Kensi moved him so he wasn't staring at her.

Callen lay still flat on the ground, Jack turned around and saw him lying there and collapsed. "No!" he burst into tears as Sam went to Callen.

Callen groaned as Sam turned him over. "Jack!" Callen called, he could feel the blood pooling under his shirt but he didn't care.

Jack wriggled from Kensi's grip "Hey!" she called following him, "Come back kid!" she didn't need him running into the crime scene.

"Dad!" Jack called running towards Callen who in obvious pain lifted himself up.

"Jack, are you ok?" Callen asked as Kensi pulled herself up and Deeks jogged up behind her.

Callen sat up the heat from the bullet shooting through his side as he pulled Jack down to him and checked him all over, "Are you hurt?" he asked pulling Jack's shirt up. "Sam!" Callen called, "He's gonna need a medic, looks like a broken rib."

Sam nodded and ruffled Jack's hair, "it's gonna be ok kid." He told him.

Kensi and Deeks stood there, "We need to get the kid to safety." Deeks said, "LAPD will take him till we can find his parents."

Deeks moved to take him. "NO!" Jack shrugged the detective off him, "Dad…Don't leave me you promised."

Callen smiled at his son, "I'm not going anywhere Jack, but you need to go with uncle Sam until Grandma can get you, I'm gonna have to go to the hospital, I'll be ok son, I promise I'm not leaving you." Callen said and suddenly fell back as he fainted.

"DAD!" Jack screamed as the paramedics arrived to work on him. Ignoring the shocked looks on the other two Jack turned to Sam, "Uncle Sam, I need Grandma, she'll make sure he's ok she can do anything." He said with total faith in his voice.

Hetty watching in ops with a stunned Eric and Nell standing next to her talked into the comm.. "Mr. Hanna tell my grandson I'll meet him at the hospital."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack glared at Kensi and Deeks who had over the course of the last hour tried to talk to him. He sat as far away from them as the waiting room allowed. His knees curled up to his chest waiting as his father was dealt with by hospital staff. Sam came out his shirt still bearing the blood stains. He walked over to Kensi and Deeks who had stood up.

"In a minute," Sam said quietly and he walked over to Jack. "Jack?" he said.

Jack's head snapped up and he looked at Sam and looked at the blood on his shirt. "No! No…No…No!" he moved back and headed away from the man tears threatening to fall.

"Jack?" the boy backed up and knocked into Deeks.

"I don't wanna hear it…He's not…" Jack turned around and saw Hetty. "Grandma? Don't let him be dead…please don't let him be dead too!" he flung himself into her arms and sobbed.

"Shh, Jack. It's going to be alright." She handed him her handkerchief and he wiped his eyes. "Now you sit here with Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye and I will talk with your Uncle Sam."

Jack flopped into the chair next to Kensi. "I'm sure he'll be ok?" Kensi said looking at the boy.

"He has to be, he's all I have." Jack whispered.

Kensi smiled, "So…Callen's your dad?" she asked.

Jack gave a curt nod. "Yeah."

"How long have you lived with him?" he asked.

"About a year…We're going to have a party next week at Grandma's…we were going to have a…I suppose it won't happen now. Mom's dead, Dad's hurt…Grandma's busy, they're gonna put me back into foster care…do you think Uncle Sam will take Hero for me?" Jack asked.

"Hero?" Kensi asked.

"His dog." Deeks answered, he looked at Jack, "I saw you the other day with the dog on the beach."

Jack nodded, "Hero will be good with Sam's kids. I only just got him, so he won't miss me." He said he sighed and looked at Kensi. "Miss…do you think they will let me see my mom, before they bury her?"

"I don't know Jack." She said honestly.

"Did she hate me?" Jack asked.

Kensi looked at Deeks in the hopes that he could answer the boy's question.

Deeks moved and sat next to Jack. "Your mother was confused, but I think in her own way she loved you." He said.

Jack looked out of the window his thoughts miles away.

* * *

"Jack?" Hetty came in with Sam behind her.

"Grandma!" Jack ran at her again and knelt down to hug her, "Is…is dad going to be ok?" he asked his voice afraid.

"I'm going to be fine." Callen said as he limped in the door.

"Dad!" Jack wrapped his arms around his father jumping a bit as Callen winced, "sorry…"

"You ok Callen?" Deeks asked.

Callen smiled, "Just a flesh wound. That's all." He said wrapping his arm around his son as he sat in the chair, he stood Jack in front of him and held his arms. "Are you alright Jack, Tracy didn't hurt you at all?" he asked as his eyes roamed every inch of his son to make sure he was ok.

Jack fell to his knees and started crying. "Jack, son…what hurts?" Callen asked.

"My…chest…I can't breathe…" Jack gasped as a nurse ran in.

They helped Jack onto a gurney and took him into a cubicle.

Callen looked at the others, "Kenz, Deeks, I know I owe you guys an explanation but not now ok?" he turned and followed the doctor into the cubicle, Hetty following behind him.

"How is he doc?" Callen asked leaning on the door frame for support.

"He's got a cracked rib; it seems to be pressing on his lung. It isn't punctured but he should have been looked at." The doctor said staring at him pointedly.

"Sorry," Callen looked distraught. Hetty maneuvered herself between her agent and the doctor.

"Agent Callen was shot protecting this boy, he was himself until moments ago a patient here, his son neglected to tell anyone he had been hurt, but your paramedics brought him in as well, so my question to **you** doctor is, why did  **you**  not notice he was injured before you ushered the child off alone to the waiting room?" She asked the menace in her words clear.

"He told us his parents had been killed, I was dealing with another patient, he was an orphan so I just assumes child services would come and get him." He said offhandedly.

"Doctor Shah," Callen said moving past Hetty and getting in the man's face, "Find my son another doctor…" he said in a low voice.

"Why? I am perfectly competent to look after the child." He said.

"You won't be in a moment." Callen growled.

Sam put a hand on Callen's arm, "G…you aren't well enough…" he said softly trying to calm him down.

"My son just saw his mother shot in front of him, and this….he thought it would be ok to leave him, injured in a waiting room."

"The boy is young he would get over it eventually." Dr. Shah said turning away.

Sam grabbed Callen as he launched himself at the doctor.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Dr. Shah yelled pressing the security button.

"Sam, get him away from my son!" Callen snarled.

"G go outside, cool down." Sam said pushing Callen towards the door. He turned to the doctor, "you heard him, get another doctor to see to Jack."

* * *

Callen paced up and down outside the room as the security guards slowed down and walked towards him, hand open trying to calm him down.

"You wanna tell us what just happened in there sir?" The taller of the two security guards asked.

"Stupid doctor." Callen ranted, Deeks and Kensi looked over at him, something was off.

"Callen?" Deeks asked.

Callen balled up his fist and smashed it into the hospital wall leaving a gaping hole. "Should a been his head." He grumbled.

"Mr. Callen, you are supposed to be resting the painkillers should be kicking in right now, but you really should not be punching holes in our walls?" a passing Nurse who had treated him earlier said. "Come and sit down." She said putting her hand gently on his arm.

Callen shook her off, "Stupid doctor knows nothing…Didn't help him, Jack's gonna have nightmare's now. He'll hear the gun, see the blood…he's too little won't know it wasn't' his fault." He slurred.

"Then you can tell him when you're better." The nurse moved him into a chair.

"Callen, Jack knows it wasn't his fault. He was with me nowhere near Tracy when she got shot." Kensi said.

"The pain'll tear him up looking at her face, smiling in the sun, hearing the gun and seeing the light go from her eyes…every night she'll stand at the edge of his bed, he'll see the hole in her forehead…she'll blame me, I didn't stop it…I didn't mean to be too small to help!"The nurse took Kensi to one side, "What just happened there?" the nurse asked.

"Callen's ex-wife was shot this afternoon by a sniper as she held his son hostage, from what I know when Callen was five, his mother was shot in front of him on a beach, he may be reliving that, I'm not sure what your doctor said to set him off but with those painkillers in his blood he's not thinking right, right now."

"I will talk to the doctor." The nurse said and walked into the room.

* * *

Dr. Shah brushed past her as she entered, and walked over to Callen, "I have seen trauma victims, you don't know what it's like I've seen them get past what happened to them, he's a boy he won't remember, you have no idea, and you're not a doctor."

With a cry Callen shot up and pinned Dr, Shah to the wall, "I was five, my mother was shot in front of me, I remember the bullet embedding itself into the sand behind the chair, I remember the bit of her skull that landed on my face and how squidgy the piece of brain was that was attached to it, I remember trying to get her to turn her head and look at me, to take me off the beach and take me home. I remember the cry that left her throat for the last time….I remembered all of that! Even today, I don't remember my name, I didn't remember where but every night for my whole life I remembered that! DON'T TELL ME HE WON'T REMEMBER, BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE!" Callen screamed at the doctor.

Dr Shah went white, as another man walked up, "I think Dr. Shah you need to leave." He said sternly as he looked at the doctor who turned and left.

"My apologizes, Mr. Callen." He said, "My name is Harry Armstrong, I am the administrator here. I have already arranged for counseling for your son, we will foot the bill for it; hopefully it will help in his recovery. I have talked to our head nurse, Jack is being patched up, he will be physically fine, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to join him for therapy sessions too." The older man looked at Callen sadly.

"I don't need therapy, I'll get over it." Callen snapped, it wasn't just because of what the doctor had said, it was what he himself had been told as a child.

Dr. Armstrong, who himself was a child therapist noticed the signs that Callen was giving off. "I understand that. You are an adult, but as a parent, I know you want to do your best for your son; it might help him if you were there. Shall we say tomorrow at noon, It's best to start early, here's my card I will see you and your son then" he smiled as he turned and walked away hoping against hope he could help the poor young man…and his son.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Callen and Jack turned up at their appointment ten minutes early, Sam had driven them and walked them to the office to get settled in, "Callen and Rossetti we have an appointment with Dr. Armstrong at midday." Callen said.

The receptionist smiled, "He won't be long if you'd like to take a seat."

Jack sat in a corner where he could see everything, Sam Sat by the main door under orders from Hetty not to let either of her boys leave before the session was ended, Callen paced the room like a caged Tiger, he finally sat next to Jack realizing he was making the boy uncomfortable.

"You ok son?" Callen asked.

Jack gave a small smiled, "Sure." He turned to look out of the window again and Callen for the millionth time wondered whether in that head of his Jack was blaming him for the death of Tracy.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Rossetti…Dr Armstrong is ready for you both now." The receptionist said as she looked at her screen, "down the hall third on the left."

"Thanks." Jack said as Callen nodded and stalked behind him. The receptionist smiled and turned back to her screen and sent the doctor a message.

' _ **They are coming, you are right the father has been pacing the waiting room, son looks relaxed though.'**_

In his room Dr. Armstrong smiled, Jackie, his nurse was always good for giving him a head's up on the moods of his patients. He looked up as the door knocked.

"Come in." he called.

* * *

Jack walked in first and Callen followed somewhat reluctantly afterwards.

"Hey doc." Jack said slumping into a nearby seat; Callen rolled his eyes at his son.

"Sorry,  _Dr. Armstrong_." He said pointedly looking at his son who shrugged.

"Doc is fine," Harry said, giving Jack a grin. Callen found a chair and moved it to the furthest corner of the room and sat in it at an angle so he could if need be cover the door and window at the same time.

"So Jack, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

Jack shrugged, "Ok I guess…I mean my ribs still hurt but the meds I got are a lot better than not having any." He said.

"Yes I see they were bruised and you had some problems when they pressed on your lungs, apparently you were hyperventilating due to stress, and do you want to tell me what set you off?"

Jack moved uncomfortably, "I was scared, I mean I knew mom was dead…"

"How do you feel about watching your mother's death?" Harry asked watching Callen shift nervously out of the corner of his eye.

"It hurt, I loved her, I still love her, but she tried to kill me and dad…was it my fault?" Jack asked.

"NO!" Callen said, he sank back as the doctor looked at him with a patient smile.

"Your father is right, it is not your fault, and nor was it yours Mr. Callen, Ms Rossetti chose to do what she did of her own free will, maybe we will never know why, but the SWAT team did what they thought was right at the time to save both of your lives." The doc said looking at them both watching as at exactly the same time they exhaled a look of relief crossing both their faces. He smiled at them.

"Are you having any bad dreams Jack?" The doc asked.

Jack looked down guiltily, "Er…yeah…"

Callen looked up he had sat with Jack all last night and there had been no sign of a bad dream.

"Only…" Jack said, "It didn't start with the incident the other day." He told them.

Callen suddenly looked up; he hadn't known that he was having nightmares.

"I'm …" Jack looked uncomfortable.

"Would you be happier if your father waited outside for a few moments?" the doc asked.

Jack nodded and Callen stood up, "I'll be just outside the door." He said and walked out.

Jack knowing Callen's moods smiled.

"Are you alright Jack that was a bit abrupt?" The doc asked.

Jack smiled, "That's dad, don't worry when he says he just outside the door, he really is just outside the door." Jack stood up and walked to the door and put his finger to his lips, he opened the door carefully to reveal Callen standing about an inch away from the door with his back to them his arms folded and looking right and left down the corridor. What they couldn't see was the smirk on Callen's face as he knew exactly what his son was doing as he heard the door click quietly closed.

Jack walked back to his chair, "He didn't leave my room all night last night." He grinned, "Dad's kinda overprotective over me."

He sat down and looked at the doctor, "I know mom wasn't alright, I know all she did to me…according to Mr. Deeks who works with my dad though, mom did love me, she just wasn't thinking properly I think she might have been ill, I am ok with it…I mean I hurt, it hurts knowing what she did and seeing her die, but I know I will be ok…but only if I still have my dad."

The doc looked at the level headed young man. He could see some of his father's fierce protectiveness in him.

"There is a lot I would have liked to have asked my mom, but I suppose I'll never get the chance now…but Doc, I heard the nurses talking, Dad lost it in the waiting room, and he tried to hit a doctor? If this gets out…" Jack looked sad as tears came into his eyes, "I only have 3 months left doc, if something goes wrong they could take me away from my dad, I don't want that…for the last nine months he's been everything to me, he took me out of Juvie, he gave me a home…he loves me. I'm all he has and he's all I have, I heard him on the phone last night, child services heard about the shooting, they and launching an investigation." Jack let out a small scared sob, "I don't wanna lose my dad doc…I don't know what I did to make the doctor mad so that dad got mad…"

"Jack you have done nothing, I can see that your father cares a great deal for you." Harry handed the boy a Kleenex.

Jack smiled a bit, "Thanks Doc."

"Can I talk to your father for a bit please?" Harry asked.

Jack nodded, "Is it gonna be ok?" he asked as he stood up hoping that the doctor had the answers he was looking for.

"I hope so Mr. Rossetti, I do hope so." He said as Jack reached the door.

Jack opened it and grinned to find his father hadn't moved a muscle, "Dad…The doc wants to talk to you, I'll be out in the reception…Can I have a soda?" he asked remembering the vending machine out there.

Callen nodded and pulled a dollar from his wallet, "Sure, stay where the receptionist can see you." He said to the rapidly retreating form of his son.

"Thanks Dad!" Jack called back just as he turned the corner.

* * *

Callen walked in and sat at the large comfy leather chair his son had just vacated, "How is he Doc?" Callen asked.

"Worried," Harry said honestly. "Considering what he's just been through I am surprised he's as level headed as he is, apparently he had a long talk with someone called Mr. Deeks, who managed to keep his head on straight, I dread to think how this man knew exactly what to say to him, but I think you owe him a word of thanks, he may have been responsible for helping your son deal with what he had just seen."

Callen sat back in shock, Deeks? Deeks had helped his son.

"But he has a worry; he is worried that he may lose you." The doctor said.

"It isn't going to happen." Callen growled.

"I did have a call from child services regarding the incident in the hospital yesterday; do you want to talk about it?"

Callen got up, he wanted to shoot the doctor take his son and run. But instead he sighed and sat back down.

"The doctor treating Jack yesterday…Shah?" Callen said, "He said some stuff…he treated Jack like he didn't matter because he thought he was an Orphan."

"And that struck a nerve with you?"

"I'm…I may be an Orphan." Callen admitted, "I grew up in the system, I didn't know my mother or father's name until recently."

"Recently?" The Doc asked.

"I found out about my mother a few years ago, I worked with someone who knew her name, a case meant that I found out about her and remembered some…things." Callen turned to look out of the window.

"You said you saw your mother get shot, how old were you?"

"Five, I think…I can't remember much from back then. I was on the beach and she was shot."

"California?" The doctor asked.

Callen shook his head, "Black Sea, Romania."

"So you're Romanian?"

Callen shrugged, "My mother was CIA and my father…My father was Russian KGB, a major."

The doctor went to take some notes, "Interesting, so what is your first memory…apart from your mother's shooting?"

Callen looked uncomfortable, "Do we need to do this?" he asked.

The doctor turned to him, "I want to help you Mr. Callen, Quite frankly I found the woman from child services to be quite…overbearing?"

Callen laughed and relaxed a bit, "She is that." He agreed.

"I should tell you I have talked to your boss, a Henrietta Lange, she has told me to give you a message, co-operate Mr. Callen or the Porsche stays in the garage."

Callen sighed, "Never argue with a 4ft 9' ninja Doc." He said.

"OK so your earliest memory?" he asked.

"I think now it's my mom being shot…but it wasn't the one I would have told you a few years ago…"

* * *

Callen looked up he was in a strange room and people were talking at him and he didn't understand what they meant.

Callen sat hugging a small bear, watching the man who had picked him up and taken him away from the beach, he didn't want to go but he didn't know why. He had been crying for hours. Scared at the sound of the airplane engines as the big plane took off.

He'd eventually fallen asleep in the plane seat as a soldier type man gave him a bear from a bag, hugging it tightly.

"What'd ya give him that for?" The long haired man asked putting on some big aviator glasses.

"The kids scared," Said the Marine. His big blue eyes looking at the small boy, "I had got it for my wife, just found out I'm gonna be a dad. I can pick another one up." He said.

The man looked at the Marine, he seemed a no nonsense guy and decided that maybe going against him would be a bad idea, besides the kid had finally stopped crying.

They finally pulled up at a large building and he carried the sleeping child into the office and laid him on a couch and turned to his partner.

"So what's his name?" The woman said looking at the man in the huge aviator sunglasses.

The man with the thick American accent chewed his gum and flipped his long hair.

"Dunno do I," the man answered. "He was clinging to her body and calling her mama, we were supposed to pick up two of them and her too, Can't believe I go this assignment."

"Owen! She was one of us."

"She married one of them, a KGB agent, she was a double agent, I dunno what she got involved with on the beach, but she asked for an extraction." The smaller woman said,

"And Clara?" The small woman looked guiltily at him.

"She was dead, headshot…No sign of her 'husband'." Owen said.

Hetty sighed, "So no information on her at all, not even a name for the boy?"

"I looked in his shirt, G. Callen." Owen said, "I needed to make sure he was the traitor's kid before we took him off the beach."

"Clara was not a traitor she was my friend." Hetty said.

Owen scoffed and looked as the boy woke up.

"Mama?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "gde zhe moya mama?"

"Great, how are we meant to hide him if he doesn't speak American?"

Callen rubbed his eyes, "Where's my mama?" he asked again in English.

Hetty smiled at him, "Mama can't come now, we are going to take you to someone who can take care of you." She told him. "What's your name son?"

Callen shrugged. "Baby?" he said that was what his mother always called him, but he didn't think it was his name.

Owen picked him up, "I'll drop him off and fill in the paperwork,"

"With what?" Hetty asked.

Owen shrugged and walked out of the door.

* * *

Callen turned back to the doctor, "So those two people were talking and they didn't know who I was, or my name and they took me to my first group home." He said.

"I think I will need to see you tomorrow. Bring Jack back I'd like to make sure he doesn't suffer any more nightmares." The Doc said.

"Sure Doc, You're going to help me keep him aren't you?" he asked.

The doc smiled, "You keep working with me and I will do everything in my power to keep you both together." He promised.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Callen awoke abruptly, he'd been dreaming again, the thoughts and images just out of his reach.

"Jack?" he croaked as he woke, he didn't think he'd been dreaming of his son, but he must have been. A feeling of dread settled on him, he sat up and looked out of his window onto the moonlit garden, the sun hadn't risen. Checking his phone he sighed it was 02.10 am he lay back on the pillows and tried to get back to sleep.

It just wasn't happening. He showered and dressed and gently opened the door to his son's room. He smiled as he saw Jack face down on the bed one leg dangling over the edge and lightly snoring. He closed the door up and walked into the living room.

Picking one of Jack's socks up he laid it over the back of the couch knowing it would be the first thing he saw when he walked out of his room.

He tidied the house up as quietly as he could, cleaned the kitchen and made himself a coffee.

Sitting at the kitchen table he worked on some after action reports on his laptop. Getting as much of his paperwork done as he could, he jumped as a reminder popped up on his screen.

Meeting 9am, Ms Saunders Child Services.

Damn…Callen rubbed his hand down his face; he had meant to reschedule that.

* * *

He heard a noise and looked up to see Jack sleepily walking into the kitchen. "Morning Dad." He yawned heading for the fridge.

Callen looked at his laptop, it was nearly six am, and he'd lost track of time working on his reports.

"Jack," Callen said intending to tell him about the meeting.

"Uh huh?" Jack yawned pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Breakfast?" He asked mentally kicking himself for chickening out.

"I'm good," He said unwrapping a breakfast burrito from the fridge and shoving it in the microwave.

Callen sighed and rolled his eyes at his son's breakfast choice, but he didn't have the heart to argue with him.

"I gotta get ready dad, I have a test today."

"Test?" Callen asked.

"AP Calculus… Dad are you ok, you seem kinda out of it?" Jack asked picking the sock off the back of the couch and sniffing it; he shrugged and tucked it under his arm.

"Yeah, yeah Im fine go on get ready."

Callen packed his laptop up and dropped Jack at school where he was instantly mobbed by some of his friends wanting to know about what had happened, "Jack…" Callen called out of the window.

"Yeah dad?"

"Don't forget I'm picking you up here at 4.30." he said.

Jack nodded and turned to fill his friends in on what had happened.

* * *

Callen arrived at the bullpen just after 9, Sam, Kensi and Deeks were already at work out on a case.

Callen looked over to Hetty. He got up and walked into her office.

"I hate this," He said sliding into the comfortable arm chair she kept in the corner of the room.

She handed him a cup of tea.

"It is just until you heal, you only have to put up with desk duty for a month, then you'll be ok to go back to work, until then Mr. Callen enjoy being able to pick your son up from school every day, and the regular hours that go with a desk job." She said.

He nodded seeing the wisdom of her words.

"How did your session with Dr. Armstrong go?" she asked.

"Not bad, Jack seemed to get on ok with him, I'm thinking of having Dr. McBride transfer her notes to him, Jack seems comfortable enough to work with him."

"If you think that'll be best." Hetty said.

Callen nodded. "Hetty I have an appointment with Child services at one, you still alright to spare me?" Callen asked

"You are on desk duty so I don't see why not." She smiled, "I'm sure she'll see all the good work you've done with Jack, it'll go fine." She told him.

He walked back over to the desk watching as Sam ran in, gave him a quick hi and running up the stairs to ops.

Callen stood up to follow him, "Sit, Mr. Callen." Hetty's voice rang out over the room.

He sighed and sat down shooting a look up at the balcony as Sam shrugged and went back into ops.

* * *

Sam walked over to Nell and looked at the plasma, "It's ok, he's still downstairs, now what do you mean it's missing, are you sure LAPD shot her?"

Nell pulled the photos of Tracy Rossetti back up onto the plasma, "No, LAPD swear they never fired a shot, apparently they couldn't get a clear shot of her with Callen in the way."

"So, who shot her and where the  _ **hell**_ is her body?" Sam asked.

"We don't know, we all saw her get loaded into a coroners van, but I talked to Rose, they never received a body. It's like she just vanished off the face of the earth."

"Callen will be asking questions soon, he's waiting to hear from us about arrangements for the funeral, I told him I'd take care of it, I can only dodge him for so long." Sam sighed.

The computer dinged. "I got something." Eric said looking up. "A facial recognition hit." He said.

He cringed at the thought of what he was about to bring up, "I think it caught the body." He told them and tapped on his pad.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Tracey Rossetti was walking towards a private plane on an airfield.

"Was this her arriving?" Sam asked.

Eric shook his head, "This was twenty minutes ago."

Sam leant against the table as the plane was shown to take off.

"Damn. She's messing with his head again." Sam looked at them, "I have to go and see Hetty, Callen and Jack need to know." He decided.

* * *

Callen grabbed his bag and walked out of the mission as Sam walked out of ops. He saw Callen and went to call, but stopped as the large main door closed behind him.

"Where's G off to?" He asked Hetty.

"Interview with child services, I set it up at the boatshed." She told him.

Sam nodded understanding the woman could hardly come here, but at least it was on neutral ground.

Pulling up outside the boatshed Callen was pleased to find he'd made it here first.

He walked inside and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and put a pot of coffee on standby. Checking his watch he sat at the table and ate the sandwiched he'd pulled out of the well stock fridge as well.

He had ten minutes and he heard a car pulling up outside, he quickly disposed of the packaging and went to the door.

"Ms Saunders?" he asked watching the woman and a man walk up to the building.

She nodded "Yes, I'm Chantel Saunders, and this is my associate, Steven Young, from child services," She said as they walked inside the building, "We had requested to meet you at your place of work?" she said looking at the empty building.

"I work for the federal government Ms Saunders, you know that, our place of work is classified, We could only get you clearance for this building." He said apologetically.

"Very well, is your lawyer going to be here?" She asked putting her files down on the table.

"No, I thought this was a formality visit to see how we were getting on." Callen said the knot in his stomach starting to form.

"Chantel looked down at her paperwork, since getting custody of Mr. Rossetti, he has started school, this is good." She said ignoring what he had just said.

"He goes to Lincoln high does he not?" Steven Young asked.

"Yeah," Callen said watching them both intently.

"There was an incident there a few days ago wasn't there, I believe you and your son were involved. A hostage situation."

"He's fine." Callen said.

"You were shot, your son's mother was shot in front of him, I believe he sustained…somehow a broken rib and now need psychiatric counseling…That's fine?" Ms Saunders said.

"We are seeing Dr. Harry Armstrong, he's a good guy." Callen said feeling defensive.

"We?" She asked and looked at the paperwork, "Ah yes, prone to violent outbursts, attacked a Dr. Shah at the hospital."

"I…It was a stressful situation, I didn't…"

"Do you get stressed a lot Mr. Callen?" she asked.

"No…I…I mean…why?"

"We had a report of possible abuse on Jack, his primary doctor does not think that he hurt his ribs in the hostage situation, and you yourself just said this is a stressful situation and we have the report of you attacking Dr. Shah."

"What are you saying?" he growled.

"Mr. Callen, we have talked to Judge Amir Shah this morning, he has rescinded your custody of Jack Rossetti, he is being picked up from school as we speak and is going back into the system, he'll be held at a secure facility for now and then he will be placed out of state in a foster care situation. We feel that you are a threat to him and as such should not have contact with him. Especially with your past you obviously have no idea how to be a parent, Mr. Callen for his safety we are taking these measures."

"No!" Callen stood up and his chair toppled back, "No you can't do that!"

Steven put the judge's order down on the table, "It's already done," he nodded to Ms Saunders, "We'll see ourselves out," he turned and walked out.

Callen stood there his whole world crumbling and found himself unable to breathe. He grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Sam…" he gasped before he dropped the phone and collapsed unconscious.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Callen woke up and felt a hand on his arm, he started, moving away, "Jack!" he exclaimed his last memory flooding back. He tried to stand up.

"Hold on…wait…" an unfamiliar voice came, Callen fought it he didn't know who this was but he needed to get his vision back and get to Jack before it was too late.

"Get off me…I gotta go." Callen pushed the person out of his way; he moved the cold towel off his head that had been covering his eyes to see Hetty, Sam, Kensi and Deeks all standing watching the paramedics try to help him.

"G, Stop you gotta let the paramedics help you, we found you passed out, did someone get in here, were you compromised?" Sam asked,

"No, I gotta go Sam." Callen pulled the blood pressure cuff off his arm and threw it to the floor. "They're taking him, I gotta stop it,"

"Callen, who's being taken?" Kensi asked, "We can help, we can fix it,"

Callen looked at the clock and sank to his knees, it was already three o'clock, two hours since they were taking Jack. "It's too late, I blew it." He got up and turned away from them walking towards the door.

"G? You called me, we got here to find you passed out on the floor, there's no sign of forced entry, you need to tell us what you know."

Callen shook his head, "I wasn't compromised, you're ok."

"G, weren't you picking up Jack today, do you need one of us to go get him?" Deeks asked looking at the time.

"Don't bother." Callen said flatly and he sat at the table his fingers opening the file and looking at the paper within, "He's gone."

"Gone?" Hetty asked shocked.

"What the hell was I thinking, thinking I could raise a child, I don't know the first thing about how a parent is supposed to behave, I don't know what it's like to be in a family situation, how was I supposed to give him that, I did him more harm than good." Callen slumped forward his head hitting the table.

"G?!" Sam went over to him waving the medic's away, "I've got him he'll be fine."

Callen laughed at that, "Fine…I've never been fine, I'm a screw up Sam, couldn't be anyone's kid and there I was thinking I had what it took to be a father."

"Callen, what's happened, what's happened to Jack," Hetty said sounding scared.

"Jack's fine, he's gonna be fine now he's away from me, I hurt him…I …they said the doctor said…I hurt him, I broke his rib…."

"They said what?!" Kensi walked over and grabbed the piece of paper from Callen's hand, "You're a good parent Callen."

Callen turned away, "No…I'm not the judge said so."

"When did this go to court?" Hetty asked looking at the paper. She turned to the screen. "Mr. Beale." She said.

* * *

Eric's face appeared on the screen, "I haven't found her yet." Eric said then saw who was listening.

"I need full court press on three people, Chantel Saunders, Steven Young and Judge Amir Shah." She said, Eric gave a curt nod and turned to the screen.

Eric looked at the screen, "Chantel Saunders, 43. Child Services worker," he picture came up on the screen.

"Who's that?" Callen asked.

"That's your child services worker, they called about 10 minutes ago, you didn't turn up to your 9am appointment," Eric told him.

"No, she sent me an email, rescheduled to 1pm." Callen said confused, "And that's not her, she was younger…"

"Eric access the boatshed camera's, who came to the boatshed?" Hetty asked.

Eric pulled up the two people who had been at the boatshed.

"Ray Parker and Simone Williams, Rogue CIA operatives,"

Callen stood up and walked to the screen, "The judge…is the paperwork valid?" He asked holding his breath.

"The judge is valid, but the paperwork wouldn't be, he's the brother of the doctor you reported." Eric tapped his keyboard and pulled up another screenshot, "He received a payment of $20,000 this morning from an offshore account."

"Who from?" Callen asked,

"Er…." Eric looked at Hetty.

" _ **Who from**_!" Callen said.

"Tracey Rossetti," Eric said.

"She's dead…I know she's dead, I saw her die!" Callen looked around at the others who looked like they actually believed Eric.

"Hetty?"

"We didn't know, not for sure until just before you left the building." Hetty said.

Callen looked at the photo of Tracey taken that morning, "Where was that plane going?" he looked over at Eric as he reached for his gun.

Eric looked down and then back up at the screen. "Uzbekistan," he said.

"SHIT!" Callen turned and ran for the door, "She's got Jack."

"How do you know?" Hetty asked as Callen headed for the door.

"Because, that's where Jack was born, it's where she has the most rights," Callen stopped a cold feeling passed over him.

"Eric was there any more flights out of that airport today to Uzbekistan?" he asked.

Eric nodded, "Twenty minutes ago, a private plane with a family on board, a man, a woman and a boy." Eric pulled up the still of them, a woman walking ahead, a man with a firm grip on a sad looking boy."

"Jack." Kensi said.

* * *

Callen ran up the stairs of the boathouse and came down with a bag. "I'm going, Eric get me on the first flight to Uzbekistan, I don't care what sort of flight even if it's freight." He said.

"You keep a go bag here?" Deeks asked.

"I have several," Callen stood as Eric found a flight,

"There's one a 9 tonight, what name?"

Callen opened the bag to see what passport was in it, he gave a hollow laugh, "Greg Keller." He looked at the ID it was all still in date.

"I still update all your go bags Mr. Callen." Hetty said, "Give me a moment." She took out her cellphone and made a call walking out of the room."

* * *

"We'll come with you." Sam said.

"You don't need to, you guys were in the middle of a case, you need to finish that," Callen said.

"This is that case." Sam told him, "When Rossetti's body went missing we were trying to find her, we think that it is related. Young must have been the shooter, laser sight, fake blood pellet, she didn't die, and she just wanted to make you think she was dead."

Callen sat as a wave of dizziness engulfed him again.

"Callen?"

"Callen, did you take your medication this morning, the doctor said it was important to take it regularly, you lost a lot of blood the other day." Hetty said.

Callen shook his head, "I had the appointment at 9am, and then she cancelled and moved it so I didn't take them,"

Hetty picked up the blood pressure equipment and placed it on Callen's arm, "Your pressure is low. Take your medication," she handed him two tablets from a small pot on the table.

"I don't get it though, why pretend to be shot in the head?" Deeks asked.

Callen looked at them, "To get me to lose my temper, to make me doubt myself."

"I don't get it?" Deeks said.

"My mother was shot in the head in front of me when I was a child, her death was my strongest memory, I had told Tracey that once." Callen took another swig of water.

Hetty's phone beeped, "It's all arranged, we will be going to Uzbekistan, if any of you would like to get your things together we will be leaving within the hour. Mr. Deeks, if you would like to take Monty to Mr. Beale, he and Miss Jones will be looking after Hero and Monty while we are gone."

"You're coming too?" Kensi said.

Hetty walked over to a cupboard and took out a bag, "Yes I am."

"You do the many go bags too?" Deeks said amazed.

Hetty smiled, "Who do you think taught Mr. Callen."

Callen's head shot up.

"You can't come." Callen said to her.

"Mr. Callen, I can and I will be coming to rescue Jack."

"No, I won't have you in danger too." He insisted. "Please, ma…." He grabbed her hand, "Please."

Hetty looked at him, "Callen, you have been the most important thing in my life for many, many years now, then Jack came to us, he is my grandson and I will be coming, I will stay with the plane, but I need to be here."

Callen nodded as the others left to prepare.

* * *

Jack woke up as the plane came into land. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I won't let you get away with this, my Dad'll come and get you."

"Your dad…!" Simone laughed, "Your dad fainted like a girl when he knew he'd lost, we had a court order your father was no good we have custody of you now."

Jack looked out of the window. It didn't look like the US out of there, "Where are we?"

"You are home Jack, we are in Tashkent, Uzbekistan, the land of your birth."

Jack shook his head as the plane door opened, "No…this isn't my home, Los Angeles is my home, I wanna go home I want my dad."

Jack took the seat belt off "Take me back, this isn't my home you can't make me stay." He said backing away from them.

"Jack." A woman's voice came from the open door, "This is your home now."

Jack paled and looked over at the door, "Mom?!" he breathed, "But no…I saw you die?"

Tracey shook her head and ran over to Jack stopping just short of him. "No baby, it was a ploy of your father's. I'm alive."

Jack stood staring at her as he processed all he was being told.

"Mom?" he reached out tentatively with his hand, "Mommy?" his voice broke and tears began to fall.

She pulled him into a hug, "Welcome home baby." She said holding him and flashing a smile at her companions in the plane.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sat on the bed in the small room his mother had placed him in; he walked to the door and tried the handle. It was locked. Walking to the window he realized that he was too high to climb out of the window. His only chance was to call his dad; he got his cell phone out of his bag and dialed.

" _ **The number you are calling is out of range."**_ The voice came through the speaker.

Jack sat on the bed and cried.

He was confused, one moment his mother was dead, the next she is walking onto a plane and taking him to his large white house with turrets off the main square.

The place smelled strange and people were talking in a language he didn't know.

He looked in his bag; he still had his sandwich and a bottle of water he had taken than morning. He took a small bite of the sandwich and a sip of the water. Re-wrapping them and placing them back in his bag until he needed them again.

He knew he hadn't seen his mother in a long time, but there was something different about her, something off. He didn't know what it was but he didn't feel as safe with her as he had as a child.

A key turned in the door and he moved to the far corner as Tracy came in the room.

"Jack…" she said looking over at him. "You need to freshen up; our host wants to meet you."

Jack shook his head, "I wanna go home." He said his lip quivering as he held his emotions in.

"You are home, this is your home," Tracy said handing him a clean shirt and pants.

"No…This isn't my home, my home is in Los Angeles with Dad and Grandma and Hero…and Uncle Sam…and….and..." Jack's tirade was cut short but his mother's hand slapping him across the face. "You will wash and dress and come downstairs and you will not disrespect us," Tracy said.

Jack's eyes filled with tears as he nodded and went to wash his face.

"Jack, what do you say?" Tracy said standing at the door.

"Sorry…" he sniffed.

Tracy glared at him, "Sorry….I think there is more don't you?" she snapped.

Jack looked contrite "Sorry mother." He said.

Tracy smiled, "You are my son, not his…I don't care what papers he puts into the court, you are and always will be mine,"

"No I won't you didn't want me…I know this, you…you…" he stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Tracy grabbed him as he collapsed to the ground.

A man walked up behind her, "He is indeed a fine specimen and is it true…he is a Callen?" he asked.

Tracy smiled, "He is…is the price we agreed on still ok?" she asked.

The man smiled, "It is…" he turned with a gun held on her, "It is a pity you slept with a Callen."

"It wasn't on purpose I didn't know, Vasilie please… I…I can still be useful…I have contacts…" Tracy begged.

Vasilie Comescu looked at the dark haired woman. "You can still be useful, you are right. You can be a message to Callen," he smiled as he shot her in the head, this time the light really left her eyes and she died.

He turned calling to his cousin, "Marco, Carry the boy to my plane as I leave a message for Agent Callen."

Vasilie staged Tracy's body and left a note on the table next to it.

" _ **By the time you find your son it will be too late. There will be one less Callen in the world.**_ " It read.

* * *

As Vasilie's plane took off, Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks came into land.

Leaving the airport following the over watch signal it was fifteen minutes before the arrived at the house Tracy was rumored to be in..

An hour they sat outside the house, Callen itching to be able to get in there and find his son, Sam holding him back, they needed to be sure whose home this was. After an hour of almost exhausting inactivity, Callen couldn't hold himself back anymore, "Look Sam, no one's showed we have to go in Tracy's signal is in there, she hasn't moved." His voice and eyes belied the panic within.

Sam nodded, "Ok, Kensi…Deeks you take the back, Callen and I will go through the front,"

They geared up and took their positions.

Entering the house Callen sensed something was wrong, it was the middle of the day, and there should have been people there. The house was deathly quiet.

He climbed the stairs, Sam at his back and Kensi and Deeks joining them on the stairs as they left the top step and started searching the rooms.

"Clear," Callen called as he hit the first room.

"Clear." Kensi said on the second.

"Callen!" Sam called on the third his voice wavering.

Callen ran to go into the room. "It's not him!" Sam said as he stopped his partner, "It's not Jack…but…"

Callen pushed past him into the room and stopped at the sight before him. He walked over to the bed and touched Tracy gently on the face to make sure it was really her. Then he saw the note.

He sank to his knees unable to contain the sob that escaped him. "He's gone…someone took my son, I was too late I failed him."

The others looked at each other.

"G…" Sam said putting his hand on his shoulder, "We will find him."

Callen stood and looked so lost, he pushed past them and ran out of the building, losing his lunch in a bush outside the building unaware that someone was taking photographs.

* * *

Jack awoke again, this time he was somewhere strange and a man was watching him.

"Who are you?" the man asked him.

"Jack Rossetti." He answered his mouth feeling sluggish.

The man hit him and Jack realized he was tied to a chair, "Wrong answer, your name is Nicu Comescu. You are my son."

Jack looked confused, he was a son, he knew that but his name was Rossetti and his father's name was Callen, that much he was certain.

"Callen is my …." He didn't get any further.

"Callen is an evil man; he murdered your mother, my wife." Vasilie said.

"No…he's my dad." Jack said

"No I am your father, Callen lied, and he has killed most of my family."

Jack shook his head.

"Son," Vasilie said giving him a drink of water, "let me show you something, it will be hard for you to see, but you must."

He opened a laptop. Callen's face was there… "So, what are you going to do about the Comescu's?" Sam's voice came from off screen, "And Tracy and Vasilie's son."

Callen turned towards Sam his face full on the camera, "Kill em all." He said an angry smirk on his face.

Jack shook his head, "It's not true." His head felt fuzzy and light.

"Nic, you are my son… lied, he wanted to hurt me before he killed us both." Vasilie gave him some more water and held his boy as Jack sobbed.

"No…No…I…" the drug in his system and the last few days took a toll on him and he passed out.

As Vasilie lay his 'son' on his bed he turned on a subliminal tape, playing 'happy' scenes from 'Nic's' childhood and he quietly closed the door and left.

"Doctor, are you sure this will work?" Vasilie asked the older man sitting in his kitchen.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, yes…this drug is new, so new it only has a number, VC750 it is designed to help coma patients remember things, it will help with the tapes for your son to remember his life with you."

* * *

Nic woke up, his head still fuzzy, but his dad was sitting there. "My son how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel strange papa." Nic shook his head.

Vasilie smiled, "You were injured you have been asleep a long time?"

Nic looked down, the bed was soft and the room was light and airy, but there were not many things of his inside it.

"How long Papa?" he asked his throat sore and scratchy.

"Two years my son, it has been two years,"

"I…I am fifteen?" Nic asked confused, "But…I was only about to turn fourteen in a few days?" He started to tear up but Vasilie came over and comforted him.

"It has been a sad time for us, but we are so pleased to see you are healing." He smiled and sat next to his son on the bed holding him.

"Papa?" Nic was tired and he snuggled into his father's hold. "Where is my mother?" he asked. He remembered her dark eyes her smile…something…something…just out of reach."

"Your mother died, my son…she was killed in a blood feud."

He had flashed of his mother being shot in the head and a man with dark blue eyes pointing a gun at him.

"Who…who killed her?" he asked his breath hitching as he sobbed for her.

"An American, an Agent G. Callen." Vasilie told his son.

"I want him dead!" Nic declared his sobs echoing around the room.

"Soon my son, rest and heal and we will work on you getting your vengeance against G. Callen." Vasilie said glad that Nic could not see his face as he smiled, it had been a long time avoiding the searches that Callen had done looking for his son and laying low for all this time, but his plan was now working.

He would have Callen's own son kill him, thereby saving the rest of the Comescu family, He Vasilie and his 'new' son Nicu would be the ones to end the blood feud.

"Soon my son, when you are able to we will be heading to America. You can have your revenge." Vasilie promised as Nic smiled and lay back down, "Now rest and I will have to doctor come and see you."

* * *

In Los Angeles, Callen was now a shell of his former self.

He worked hard, he usually took Hero to work with him, he hadn't had the heart to give the dog away, besides when he found his son, he'd want his dog back.

He used his vacation days now searching for his son. He guarded his time off religiously. Every free moment was spent on the internet, making calls to old CIA contacts, anyone…he would find his son even if it took the rest of his life.

He was focused, so much so that he was cutting everyone else out of his personal life.

Hetty had tried talking to him; she was hurting from the loss of Jack as much as everyone else was. But he had shut her out as soon as she said she couldn't help him. She had exhausted all her contacts, she had nothing for him.

Nell and Eric had a facial recognition program running 24 hours a day in the background of everything, after the first month of asking Callen stopped going in to see if he had anything.

After the first year he stopped doing anything that meant he couldn't find his son. Even his work was beginning to suffer.

He would do the bare minimum needed to keep his job.

He didn't visit Sam anymore or talk to the team about anything that wasn't job related.

He was so focused it was unnerving.

Sam walked into the bullpen and dropped his latest report on Callen's desk.

Callen sipped his coffee and looked up, he had lost weight and he had dark rings around his eyes "Thanks Sam." He said. He took the file and placed it on his desk. His hand absently stroking Hero's head.

Hero sat beside the desk in his usual position; even he had lost his bounce since his master had gone.

"How was this weekend?" Sam asked.

Callen shook his head, "Nothing." He said.

Eric's Whistle cut through the tension in the bullpen. "Callen…I…I think I've found him!" he called down.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I am updating this today as I discovered that this was one of two stories stolen and posted on WATTPAD by a 'writer' called Swaggerzzzzzzzz she stole this one and Since you've been gone, which she has entitled, I miss you Kensi. (I wanna puke!) This one she has re-titled G. Callen. I am so mad that any errors in this chapter are a direct response of me wanting to shoot her (But CBA to fill in the paperwork)…However I have reported her to the owners of Wattpad for plagiarism and suggest you other writers check out her other stories to see if she has stolen any of yours.

Nicu followed his father off the flight from LAX, going to the baggage carousel and retrieving his luggage and his father's luggage balancing it carefully on the luggage cart he walked over to where his father was standing as a top bag wobbled and fell.

"Stupid boy." Vasilie Comescu back handed his son, who took the hit without flinching or whimpering as he knew he should and picked the bag back up.

"Sorry Papa." He said not making eye contact, he didn't know why but his father hated his eyes; in fact his father hated everything about him. But he couldn't do anything about it. He knew why they were here and he was going to finally be allowed to get revenge against the man who murdered his mother, he was going to be able to prove to his father he was worthy of the Comescu name.

"Come on boy." Vasilie spat and walked towards the limo driver holding his name.

Deeks looked uncomfortable in the chauffer's uniform, but seeing as Vasilie knew what Callen looked like, and to be honest no one knew how Callen had been able to keep his cool since Jack and Vasilie were spotted at the airport in Romania boarding the flight to LAX, but he had and they had intercepted his driver before he got to the airport.

He looked at Vasilie, "Comescu?" he said.

"Where is my regular driver?" Vasilie snapped.

"Out sick." Deeks lied; truth was he had been picked up on a DUI by the LAPD.

Deeks went to help with the bags but Jack flinched from his touch, "That is my job." He said softly not looking.

"Mine too," Deeks grinned taking a bag and placing it in the trunk.

Jack looked up at him checking first to see if his father was looking, "Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem."

Jack looked at the blond haired driver, he remembered him from somewhere and was about to ask as Vasilie snapped. "Nicu!"

Jack flinched and ran to his father's side climbed in the limo and sat as far as he could from him, head down and hands in his lap.

"Did you let that man touch the bags?" Vasilie growled.

Jack let a tear drop as he nodded.

Vasilie struck him around the head and his head banged off the window.

"Thank you Papa, I will learn now." Jack said as Deeks' hands tightened on the wheel.

"Good." Vasilie snapped, "You are not here to talk to people, you are here to work, remember your mission."

Jack nodded his mind focusing on the man he wanted to kill.

Vasilie focused on where he was going as Deeks pushed the button to raise the partition.

"Driver, this is not the route to our hotel." He said pushing the intercom button.

Deeks didn't answer, he turned towards the boatshed. "Hetty, he's getting suspicious, I hope you've got back up for me." He said through the earwig.

"Don't worry, we're here." Callen growled in reply.

* * *

Deeks pulled up at the boatshed and got out of the limo.

Hetty and Nell were inside the boatshed, liaising with Eric at Ops, Kensi, Callen, Sam and Granger were outside guns pointed at the Limo door. "Remember Callen, do not kill him." Granger warned, "We need to take him alive."

Inside the car Vasilie turned to Jack, "Nicu, the man who killed your mother is here, he's going to try and take me away from you, we need to get out of here and get away. Do not believe what he says." He said, "If you leave and he turns you I will be forced to kill you, you are mine do you understand that?"

"Yes sir." Jack said.

Vasilie heard the locks click and reached for the door, "Remember when you have your chance prove how much you are my son and kill Callen."

Jack nodded and was hauled in front of Vasilie as he opened the door.

The door was unlocked as Deeks pressed a button on the key ring and the door opened as Jack stepped out first Vasilie had his hand on his shoulder and stepped out using the boy as a shield.

Vasilie held a gun just out of Jack's sight, pointing at his head.

"Vasilie Comescu, put the gun down," Sam called.

"No, you'll shoot me…I am innocent."

Callen put his gun down, "Vasilie, we just want to talk to you regarding the death of Tracy Rossetti."

He stared at Jack, his hand shaking slightly, "Jack…?" he called carefully.

The boys' eyes didn't move, "Jack?" Callen called again.

Slowly his eyes raised and the hatred in them made Callen stagger back.

Jack moved to protect his 'father'. "Callen…you killed my mother, now you want to take my father?" he asked, the light Romani accent he had acquired made him sound different from what Callen remembered.

"He's not your father." Callen said kicking his gun towards Sam and showing the boy he was not a threat.

Jack shook his head as Sam and Deeks stepped closer, "Vasilie step away from the boy." Sam said.

Jack shot a frightened look to Vasilie, "Papa?"

Vasilie put a comforting looking hand on Jacks shoulder, although it was nearly imperceptible Jack flinched and Callen caught it. His gazed darkened as he looked at Vasilie.

"Ce-ai făcut cu fiul meu?" Callen snapped at Vasilie.

Jack looked up at Vasilie, as his father talked in the same strange language that the people at home did, Jack having lived with his mother hadn't learned Romani so didn't know what the adults were talking about.

"Va fi ucis de mâna lui, el te urăște acum." Vasilie smiled coldly.

The others were looking at the two of them intently, Deeks moved and cuffed Vasilie and Jack struggled to pull him off.

"Nicu…I will be fine they won't hurt me." Vasilie said looking at Callen.

"Papa? No…I can't lose you too." Jack ran toward Vasilie, "He's done nothing let him go!" he yelled fighting at Sam.

"Jack…" Sam turned to him.

"MY NAME IS NOT JACK IT'S NICU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jack screamed.

"Mr. Comescu, maybe you would like to come inside with your father and we can discuss this." Hetty said calmly from the doorway.

Jack stopped and looked at her, she seemed nice and for some reason he trusted her.

He stepped towards her, "Will he be hurt?" he asked her scared, "If he's hurt…I'll…" he stopped.

"I'll be punished." He finished his eyes downcast.

Hetty moved forward and placed a hand on Jacks face, "I promise you, you are safe no one will hurt you again." She said staring at him. Even with his head bowed he found himself staring in her eyes.

He gave a small smile, "Promise?" he whispered.

Hetty smiled, "Come on Nicu is it? My name is Hetty." She said she took his hand and walked him into the boatshed.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walked Vasilie into a holding room as Callen turned and walked to the end of the jetty by the boatshed.

He stared at the swirling water, the ripples and movement in the water mirroring the swirls and eddys of his heart.

Sam put his hand on Callen's shoulder, "He's back G, you've got him back." He said with a smile.

"No I haven't Sam, he's alive, he's here but he's not mine, he doesn't even know me…did you see the look on his face, Vasilie's turned him, he's a Comescu and I'm his sworn enemy…I've lost him." Callen sank to his knees on the wooden deck feeling totally defeated. He'd been looking for so long and now, now to finally have found him and lost him in seconds, it was just too much to bear.

Callen felt hollow, his boy was yards from him but he flinched whenever he got close and he looked at him with such venom, a look he had seen a lot mirrored in his own eyes as a child when looking at foster parents who had done him wrong. He'd never thought that he'd see if from a child of his own directed towards him.

He dry heaved a few times as he worked through this all in his head.

"G…He's not dead, you can fix this, and we can fix this. You are not alone; you have the whole team behind you." Sam's voice cut through the fog of his pain and he turned his red eyes to him.

"Sam?" he said.

"It's been a long time since you've let people in Partner, trust us now, trust that we have your back and will help you to do whatever it takes to get your son back with you where he belongs.

* * *

Translation.

Ce-ai făcut cu fiul meu? – What have you done to my son?

Va fi ucis de mâna lui, el te urăște acum. – You will be killed by his hand he hates you now.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Callen walked back inside, Jack's eyes shot towards him, and his hand clenched.

Callen resisted the urge to go over to him and instead walked into the room where Vasilie was being held.

Deeks looked up and nudged Kensi as Callen walked in the room.

"Callen, you don't need to be here." Kensi said as he walked in.

"Move." Callen said glaring at Deeks and slamming the file over towards him, "Wait outside." He snarled.

Kensi nodded at Deeks and they walked out of the room and into the main room of the boatshed.

Turning to Hetty, they asked if leaving Callen in there was safe.

"Leave the feed on; if Mr. Callen cannot behave himself we will be there to stop it." She said.

Jack sitting on a chair at the back of the room looked up as he heard Vasilie's voice on the monitor.

Vasilie eyed him with contempt and leaned back slightly.

"Why?" Callen asked.

In the other room Jack looked up with surprise, from all he had heard about this Callen since he'd got better he was expecting an evil, nasty man, the man he could see on the monitor now just looked sad.

Vasilie looked at him smugly. "You are a Callen." He said simply.

"So you steal my son, kill his mother and turn him against me?" Callen said, "All because of something that happened before either of us was born? Why kill Tracy, she wasn't a Callen?" he asked.

"She had a Callen, she had your son, you cost me mine." Vasilie said. "And you loved her."

Callen looked up at him but didn't argue with that statement. He had, in all honesty, once loved Tracy very much, then he had learned his lesson.

"My son, Nicu…he was a bright boy, he was in his room when you raided Aunt Alexa's home. He was hit by a stray bullet and shot…shot through the head." Vasilie said the hurt clear in his voice.

"Then imagine my surprise when Tracy Rossetti contacted me and offered to sell me your son. A few years of medications, waking him every month for 'training' and soon he believed he was my son." Vasilie smiled. "How does it feel looking in your child's eyes and knowing he wants you dead?"

Callen glared at him but made no move, Vasilie did not realize that not only was he being recorded, but also that Jack was probably watching him.

Vasilie watched Callen get his bearings back and he laughed, "You think you are going to win his heart back, he belongs to me. He is a lot like you, he was stubborn, and it took over a year to get him to realize that he was Nicu and not Jack, but oh…Callen,"he sneered, "You should have heard him scream."

Callen's hand clenched on the edge of the table.

Jack closed his eyes as the memory of his own screams assailed him, Hetty turned at his audible gasp.

"Jack….Nicu?" she asked.

"It's not true." Jack said backing away, "It can't be true, Papa wouldn't lie to me, Papa trained me, and he is my father, not the man who killed my mother, that 'Callen'." He spat the surname, "I am not a 'Callen'."

He moved until his back hit the wall and on the monitor, Callen and Vasilie still talked.

* * *

"Open my case." Vasilie said.

Callen looked at him, "Why?"

"Because I was going to send you something, it would be a shame if my hard work were wasted now."

Callen walked over to the briefcase and opened it. It was empty, save for one item. A gold colored DVD, all it said on the disc was CALLEN.

"I will wait, you play it…then you will see that I have won."

Callen got up and took the DVD out of the room leaving Vasilie smirking in the room behind him.

Walking into the main room, he looked over where he thought Jack would be, but he and Hetty weren't there.

"Where's Jack?" Callen asked.

"He saw the interview, he was confused and left with Hetty to go and get something to eat." Sam told him, "Kensi and Deeks went with them, Jack's safe." He added.

Callen nodded, "Good."

He put the DVD in the player and pulled it up on the monitor. "Watch Vasilie." He said.

Sam looked at him, "Vasilie is fine, you can't watch this alone."

Callen shot him a small grin, "I'm not five Sam, Movies don't scare me, but Vasilie…I'm worried he's going to try to escape."

Sam nodded and went to go into interrogation, but stopped as he heard the DVD start, Tracy's voice came over the screen.

Vasilie walked up behind her, "He is indeed a fine specimen and is it true…he is a Callen?" he asked.

Tracy smiled, "He is…is the price we agreed on still ok?" she asked.

Vasilie smiled, "It is…" he turned with a gun held on her, "It is a pity you slept with a Callen."

"It wasn't on purpose I didn't know, Vasilie please… I…I can still be useful…I have contacts…" Tracy begged.

Vasilie Comescu looked at the dark haired woman. "You can still be useful, you are right. You can be a message to Callen," he smiled as he shot her in the head.

"You see Callen, she hated the boy, she hated you, and she told me you were a disappointment to her just like you were to your own parents." Vasilie said to the camera.

The camera went dark and then a new scene appeared. Jack sleepy on a bed waking up. Vasilie came into view walking past the camera, "This is month one." He said to the camera.

"Dad?" Jack called.

Callen's heart constricted, "Daddy?! DADDY!" Jack sobbed as he tried to wake up, "Mommy…Mom…please," he begged his eyes and face full of sorrow as Vasilie woke him.

"Who are you?" Vasilie asked him.

"Jack Rossetti." He answered he flinched and groaned as Vasilie hit him for the first time.

"Wrong answer, your name is Nicu Comescu. You are my son."

Jack looked confused, "Callen is my …." Another resounding crack came over the DVD as Vasilie hit him again.

"Callen is an evil man; he murdered your mother, my wife." Vasilie said.

Jack looked distraught and shook his head.

"No…he's my dad." Jack said

"No I am your father. Callen lied, and he has killed most of my family."

Jack shook his head again

"Son," Vasilie said giving him a drink of water, "let me show you something, it will be hard for you to see, but you must."

He opened a laptop. Callen's face was there… "So, what are you going to do about the Comescu's?" Sam's voice came from off screen, "And Tracy and Vasilie's son."

Callen turned towards Sam his face full on the camera, "Kill 'em all." He said an angry smirk on his face.

Jack shook his head, "It's not true." His head felt fuzzy and light.

"Nic, you are my son… lied, he wanted to hurt me before he killed us both." Vasilie gave him some more water and held his boy as Jack sobbed.

The light glinted on a needle in Vasilie's hand as he injected Jack as he held him.

"No…No…I…" the drug in his system took a toll on him and he passed out.

As Vasilie laid his 'son' on his bed he turned on a subliminal tape, playing 'happy' scenes from 'Nic's' childhood and he quietly closed the door and left.

"Doctor, are you sure this will work?" Vasilie asked the older man sitting in his kitchen.

"Oh and Callen, your son has a drug problem now…soon he'll be needing a fix and without me, he won't get it and he'll die."

* * *

Callen shook but he could not switch the DVD off in case there were any more bits of information regarding his son, he needed to know what Vasilie had done to him.

There were more scenes of Jack being woken up from his drug induced coma, and then stripped down and beaten until he would say his name was Nico. He was kept awake while Callen's face was flashed at him, the boy sat in a chair tears rolling down his face screaming at a picture of Callen, "No! he's my father…I won't kill him!" Jack screamed staring at the camera.

Vasilie came on the camera holding what looked like a rolled up towel.

"NO!" Callen breathed knowing from his own past what came next.

Sam walked behind him seeing Callen's shoulders shake.

"What is it?" he asked as he watched the screen.

"No…Not him too?" Callen looked at Sam and couldn't look at the screen.

For every scream Jack made on screen, Callen flinched his back to the screen.

"What is it?" Sam asked again.

"Vasilie beat him with soap bars wrapped in a towel." Callen said and he vomited in a trash can.

"At least it can't be too painful?" Sam mused aloud.

Callen turned stricken eyes at him, "It is…it really is," Callen stopped the DVD and sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "I had it happen to me, it's like being hit with an iron bar, but it doesn't leave any bruises, a favorite amongst a certain few foster parents." He told him. "They brainwashed him. He really hates me; it's my fault I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him. All this pain he went through and he was calling for me Sam, he screamed my name and I wasn't there for him."

Callen threw the remote off the table and walked outside to clear his head.

Pacing outside the boatshed, he allowed his tears to fall after making sure no one was around; he walked down the jetty to the end and stared in the water. All he could hear was the sound of his son screaming in his ears and the feeling that he had failed to protect him.

Sam watched from the door as his partner paced up and down and then sank to his knees at the edge of the Jetty, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Callen turned at Sam's insistence and walked back towards the boat-shed.

He stopped when he got to the door and turned to Sam, "Do you think I'll ever get my son back?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "He's alive G, that's more than we knew a month ago." He told him, clasping him on the shoulder.

Callen took a deep breath, "I'm not sure I can do this, what if I cause him more damage, we don't know what Vasilie did to him."

"Take it slow G, let him open up to you…You have him back, he's not going to go anywhere…it's just a matter of time." Sam said wisely.

* * *

Sam opened the door and stood aside to let Callen walk in. The large monitor was off as Deeks and Kensi were in interrogation with Vasilie and Jack was sitting on the floor near the couch his legs curled up holding a bottle of water that Hetty had given him.

He wouldn't look at anyone and he was shaking.

Hetty sat at the table a plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea in front of her.

Callen took a chair near to Hetty. "Why is Jack on the floor?" he asked quietly.

"I tried to get him to sit at the table and eat something, but he had a panic attack and ended up over there in the corner, he did take a bottle of water, but he hasn't opened it yet." She told him.

Callen took a bottle of water, walked over to Jack, crouched down, and opened the bottle. He took a drink and handed it to Jack. "You thirsty?" he asked.

Jack eyed the water, licked his lips, and nodded a fraction.

Callen smiled and handed him the bottle, "Here you can drink this."

Jack looked up surprised. "I have permission?" he asked.

Callen clenched his teeth and nodded, Jack took the water and sipped it not wanting to use all the precious liquid in one go. "Thank you sir." He said.

Callen stood up and walked to Hetty, "You didn't tell him he could drink, so he wouldn't?" he said quietly.

She looked at him sadly, "I told him he could sit over there, but never said on the couch, do you mean Mr. Callen that we have to be specific?"

"I think so, he's going to need counseling, is there any chance that Nate can…?" Callen trailed off he knew Nate had not been back to OSP in nearly a year and was currently on assignment, but he was the only person Callen trusted in that field, and he wanted someone he trusted working with his son.

Hetty smiled, "I just got off the phone with him, he can be here in forty-eight hours." She said, "Do you think I would not call the best person I knew for my grandson?" she asked.

Callen smiled and reached out and touched her hand, "Thank you." He looked over at Jack who had drunk half his drink and was now rocking slowly on his heels. "What do I call him? I wanna call him Jack, but you saw how he reacted when I used that name."

"He says his name is Nicu, Mr. Getz suggests that you use that for a while, until he is at a point where he believes that once again he is your son."

Callen nodded, "Nicu?" he called.

Although Jack did not meet his eyes, he did lift up his head, "I want you to come here please." He said.

Jack stood up, his head bowed and walked towards them; he stopped in front of Callen but said nothing.

"J…Nicu, I would like you to sit at this table and eat these sandwiches until you have had enough." He said.

Jack sat on the chair that Callen pulled up and looked at the plate of sandwiches, with a shaky hand he took the first one and started to eat.

Hetty looked worried at Jack's fear, but Callen shook his head. He knew that Jack would be afraid to take the food; he had no idea if they had laced it with drugs or something, but he knew the first way of getting his son to trust them again was for him to find out for himself that the food was untainted.

* * *

Callen moved away and Hetty followed him. "I know you're wearing an earwig, how is the interrogation going?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Ms Blye and Mr. Deeks are trying as hard as they can, I fear Vasilie Comescu is not going to talk."

"He doesn't need to we have enough evidence he kidnapped my son and killed his mother." Callen growled, "Just let me in there and I'll…"

"You will not go near him Mr. Callen, that would mean that we would have a shaky case, I want this one watertight." Hetty admonished him.

Callen nodded, he did not want Vasilie to get away with the kidnap of his son and the murder of his ex-wife either. After all, he had for a while, loved her and the part of Tracey that was Jack's mother deserved retribution for her death.

"What am I doing with Jack tonight," he asked looking over as Sam sat down and started talking to Jack.

Hetty was about to answer when Jack looked up at Sam and smiled. She rested her hand on Callen's arm, "Would you look at that?" she breathed, "Sam has managed to get him to make eye contact, do you think Mr. Hanna would look after him for the night?" she asked.

Callen gave a small smile "I hope so."

* * *

Deeks leaned back from the table as Vasilie glared at him and shot a leer towards Kensi.

"We have evidence that you shot Tracy Rossetti and you took her son unlawfully." Deeks said his hands tightening slightly as he looked at Vasilie.

"You're evidence is faked Nicu is my son, ask him." Vasilie snapped.

"We can do a DNA test to prove he is the son of Agent Callen and Tracey Rossetti. If  _ **you**_  need the proof, we have known the boy for so long that we don't need one." Deeks snapped.

Vasilie smiled, "Do your DNA test." He laughed.

Deeks shot a look at Kensi, what was Vasilie playing at.

"And call my lawyer, you kidnap me and my son and then accuse me of murder. I will make sure you all lose your jobs for this."

Deeks stood up, he shot an apologetic look at Kensi and they walked out of the door.

"Why did you leave?" Kensi hissed as soon as the door closed behind them.

"He lawyered up; we can't talk to him till he's seen his lawyer." Deeks told her. She should know this; she did know this it was just that they were all frustrated. She sighed and took the small sleek black card from his hands.

"I'd better go make a call then." She said and walked in front of him back to the main room.

* * *

Sam had waited outside for a while as Callen went in. As the door closed he picked up the phone and called Nell asking her to find a way for him to contact Nate, he figured Callen and Jack could use the help.

Nell's magic fingers got to work and within seconds she had a number for Sam to contact Nate.

Sam walked to the edge of the boatshed where the signal was strongest and called Nate filling him in on the fact that they had found Jack and the condition that the boy was in.

After taking advice and being assured that Hetty had already talked to him and he was on his way to the airport, he walked into the boatshed to see Jack sitting at the table staring at the sandwiches he'd been ordered to eat his hands shaking and tears falling down his face in terror with each bite.

"Hey Kiddo." Sam said as he sat down next to Jack.

Jack raised his head though not his eyes they were fixed on the sandwiches he was eating, they tasted nice, but he had a fear he couldn't shake that they contained some sort of drug and he was going to go to sleep and wake up being hurt as had happened before.

"Oh food!" Sam smiled, "You mind?" he asked as he grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

Jack looked up at him in awe… "You'll get in trouble…" Jack whispered.

"Na…Hetty makes these all the time, she makes the best sandwiches, I know you don't remember, but you used to love these."

"They are nice." He whispered looking over in the direction of Callen and Hetty.

"That they are." Sam agreed, "I know a dog that'd love to eat these…His name is Hero, he hangs around the office begging for scraps, I mean this dog eats like a horse but still will give you these big brown eyes every time someone walks into the building with food."

Jack looked at him sidelong, this man was talking to him, like…like before, when people had been kind. He really only remembered it in a dream, but he'd eaten the food and was being kind.

Sam looked for something to drink and Jack offered his water, he knew it was safe and he didn't want the kind man being hurt.

Sam looked at the boy's hand holding out a shaking bottle of water and took a sip gratefully.

"Thanks…."

"Nicu." Jack said.

"Thanks Nicu." Sam said, "You're kind like my little girl, she's eight, she likes Hetty's sandwiches too." He said grabbing another one. "we need to find out where you're staying tonight." He said.

Jack dropped the bottle he was holding… "I need to stay here with my father…I cannot go," he said quietly.

"That's a pity I was hoping you'd meet Hero and my daughter."

"S…S…Sorry…Sir." Jack whispered.

Sam looked up and smiled, "How about I go and ask your father if you can stay with me? How would that be?" Sam asked.

Jack looked up and nodded.

* * *

Sam walked over to Hetty and Callen, "I think until Jack gets sorted I'll let him stay with me." Sam said "Is that ok?"

Callen nodded, "Hetty and I were thinking along those lines," He said.

"I'm gonna go tell Vasilie, just so Jack thinks it's all ok, and Erm…I kinda said I had a dog, I talked to Nate earlier he suggested we get them both together as soon as possible."

"You called Nate?" Callen asked amazed as Sam's generosity even after the way he'd behaved.

"You and Jack need him, but it seemed I wasn't the only one with the same idea."

Hetty nodded, "Thank you Mr. Hanna."

Callen nodded dumbly in shock at Sam's actions, "Here…" he said handing him a key, "You'll need clothes for Jack and Hero's stuff."

Sam nodded and walked into the room where Vasilie was waiting for his lawyer.

"Is my lawyer here?" Vasilie asked.

Sam smiled, "Nope, but I'm not here to ask you any questions I'm here to tell you that  _ **Jack**_ will be staying with me tonight and every night until he's ready to go home to his real father."

Vasilie's eyes darkened, "You cannot, I will not allow it."

" _ **Not. Your. Son**_." Sam smirked and turned and walked out as Vasilie struggled against his bonds.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Jack stood outside Sam's home as he heard a shriek of laughter from within and a bark of a dog.

Sam had called Michelle to collect Hero and a few things that Callen had gotten that might fit Jack, plus anything that might jog his memory.

She had beaten him home by an hour Michelle and Harmony had put Hero's bed in the Kitchen, put up a camp bed for Jack and Harmony was playing in the garden with Hero as she heard her father's car pull up.

Hero stopped and sniffed the air; his tail started wagging as he smelled his boy.

Jack stood behind Sam as he opened the door. "Michelle, we're home!" he called with a smiled and motioned for Jack to enter.

Michelle had already talked to Harmony and she waved hello to her dad as she walked past on the way to her room.

Hero sat his tail wagging furiously as he sat behind Michelle.

"Hello Nicu?" Michelle smiled, "My name is Michelle, and I'm Sam's wife that was our daughter Harmony who has gone to do her homework."

"Hello." Jack said his accent stark in contrast to Michelle's.

Michelle shot a glance, over at Sam who shook his head.

Hero let out a bark and as Jack came into full view he launched himself at the boy.

Jack cowered for a second and then he felt the dog's fur, and snuggled into his warmth. "Hero?" he sighed.

Michelle looked at Sam neither had mentioned the name of the dog.

Jack looked up at Sam with tears running down his cheeks, "He's real…he's…your dog?" he asked.

Sam shook his head as he crouched down to be on the same level as the boy.

"No…he's not my dog…he's yours." Sam said quietly.

Jack sat back heavy on the floor, the memories of the comfort he'd had from his dog, the feeling of the warm fur and the hot breath and the dog's long slobbery tongue jarring loose memories that had been buried by Vasilie's conditioning.

He sobbed as he remembered his mother's murder, and the abuse that Vasilie had heaped on him…and then the memories of… "Callen…is he really my father? …but…I…I don't understand?"

Sam nodded at Michelle who went to call Callen and Nate and he lifted Jack up and placed him on the couch wrapping the blanket that Callen had slept under over the years around the boy's shoulders.

The images of Vasilie raising him, were conflicting with Callen sitting at a dining table with Hetty and him feeling happy and full, Images of his mother looking over her shoulder as the CPS worker took him away, Images of Vasilie beating him when he got his name wrong, the threats….the punishment.

"NO! I AM NICU!" Jack shook his head crying in terror, he couldn't forget that.

"It's ok Jack, what you're feeling is ok…" Sam said holding the boy close.

"NO!" Jack sobbed "It is not ok…I have to remember."

He moved back from the dog and hugged his knees to his chest. He started rocking back and forth whispering to himself, "Not Jack…Nicu…Not Jack…Nicu," repeatedly, he was so distracted he didn't hear the door open and Callen, Hetty and Nate let themselves in until he heard Callen's voice.

* * *

"What happened Sam is he ok?" Callen asked.

Within seconds, Jack had grabbed Sam's gun from the back of his pants and was holding it out pointed shakily at Callen.

"You are a filthy Callen, you need to die…" Jack said his eyes confused and full of tears.

"Jack...Nicu, I am a Callen…But you don't need to kill me, you are too young for that. Vasilie has fed you full of lies."

Jack shook his head, "They are not lies my mother is dead."

Callen nodded, "Yes son, yes she is."

"So my father was telling the truth, you killed her. I remember you were there and she was shot…she died and you just stood there!" Jack snapped, the gun shaking dangerously in his hand.

"Jack…my name is Nate, I'm a Doctor, can I talk to you?" Nate asked taking a step into the room.

"NO! My name is not Jack, it is Nicu Comescu, and I will take my revenge I will kill Callen, I have to it's the only way to stop the pain." Jack said not taking his eyes off Callen.

Nate looked around the room, "Michelle maybe if you could take Hetty upstairs and check on your daughter?" he suggested.

Michelle nodded and her and Hetty headed upstairs to check on Harmony.

Sam stepped back so that by this point there was only Callen and Jack in the room, the dog sitting between them looking confused at his two masters.

"Why will killing Callen stop the pain?" Nate asked.

Jack stepped away from the new man, "I have pain when I think of him and what he did to me, he hurt me."

"Callen hurt you?" Nate asked confused shooting Callen a questioning look.

Callen gave a small shake of his head, but Jack saw it.

"YOU DID! I know you killed my family, I am Roma, you need to die to avenge those I love, to stop the pain." He snapped. "The pain hurts, if I let you live he will hurt me again…" Jack added quietly as if it were an afterthought.

"Who will hurt you…?" Nate prodded.

"My fath…Callen…my…I…" Jack looked confused, "I only know when he's dead I will not hurt anymore." He said with conviction.

* * *

Callen moved, he took a step towards Jack, took the gun from his pants, dropped it on the floor and spread his arms wide in supplication.

"OK." He said flatly never taking his eyes off his son.

"Ok?" Jack, Nate and Sam said at the same time.

"Ok Jack," Callen said again, "If shooting me will take your pain away and stop you hurting, then do it." He said his voice flat and even.

Sam looked over at him surprised. "G?"

"No…Sam, Jack is my son; I love him more than anything including my life and if he needs to take it to make his pain go away, then let him." Callen said firmly.

Jack looked at Callen standing there willing to die so he could be free of pain; Hero nudged his head into Jacks leg with a small whine.

Tears freely started to fall as Jacks mind started to crumble, "I have to shoot you…you are a Callen…you are my enemy," Jacks hand.

"I love you Jack, you are my son, I will never leave you and I will never hurt you."

"I…" Jack looked at all the men watching him, but his eyes kept going back to Callen's there was not a hint of anger or malice on his face, not like when he looked at Vasilie, he would always look at Nicu coldly.

Callen took another deep breath he could see the emotions on his son's face.

"It's ok Jack, I will never hate you…I can't hate you, you are my world."

Callen watched as Jack steadied the gun and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Jack said quietly and turned to gun towards himself.

"No!" Callen moved instantly and grabbed the gun as Jack turned the barrel to his head, they wrestled with the gun, Callen turning it and pressing it tightly to him as a shot rang out, Callen grunted as the gun blasted through his shoulder.

Jack stood there in shock as Callen slumped to the floor.

"It's ok Jack." Callen said trying to keep his own voice steady.

Shooting Callen released a dam in Jacks mind, he dropped the gun and curled up into a ball, crying and rocking as images that had been suppressed by Vasilie's mind control weakened and then broke as they were designed to do.

Jack suddenly remembered all the good times with his father and grandmother, then Tracy coming back, her betrayal of him and the pain of what Vasilie had done to him.

"Dad…" Jack stammered through the pain.

* * *

Callen shook off Sam's hand which had been trying to staunch the blood flow from the wound in his shoulder while they waited for an ambulance.

"Jack?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "I…I didn't know…I didn't mean to kill you…" he said and fainted as all the images crashed together in his brain.

"Nate!" Callen cried as he used his good arm to pull his son closer to him.

"It seems like he's had an emotional shut down." Nate said checking Jack's vitals, "He's exhausted, other than that he's fine." Nate clarified as he looked over at Callen, "Sam get some first aid on him."

Sam gave a curt nod as Hetty and Michelle came down the stairs.

"Mr. Hanna, what happened?" Hetty asked seeing the blood and the state of Jack and Callen.

"Callen called Jack's bluff and overrode his programming." Sam told her.

"Will he be alright?" Hetty asked concerned for her grandson.

Nate nodded, "He will, it will take some time, but whatever Vasilie had programmed into him seems to be gone."

The paramedics arrived and started to deal with Callen's shoulder wound.

The second team arrived and tended to Jack, "We will need to take him in to see what caused this collapse."

Callen shrugged off his team of paramedics and watched as they tended to his son.

"He'll come to the same hospital as me, I don't want him out of your sight Sam, stay with him please?"

Sam nodded, "Ok, I'll keep him safe G."

At that Callen sat on the gurney and allowed the paramedics to inject him with some morphine. He lay back and closed his eyes.

"Keep him safe Sam." Callen said as the morphine overtook his system.

"Are you coming with us Sir?" The paramedic asked.

Sam nodded, but Hetty put her hand on his arm, "Sort your family Mr. Hanna, I will stay with my grandson, you can meet us later."

Sam smiled and went to check on Michelle and his daughter glancing once at Callen as he was taken away with Nate at his side.

* * *

Hetty watched as they closed the doors on the ambulance that Jack had been lifted into.

"I need to strap you in ma'am." A paramedic said as the other one climbed into the driving seat.

Hetty reached for the strap as the paramedic stopped her, "I have to do it for insurance purposes." She nodded and moved her arms out of the way, but was shocked as within moments she was handcuffed to the chair she was in.

"What?"

The paramedic smiled, "Nicu…Wake up boy!" he snarled and slapped Jack around the face, "Your father sent us to bring you back to him.

He turned to Hetty, "Oh and Ms Lange, the Agents at your boatshed are dead, Vasilie is in a safe house and he is looking forward to some one on one time with you."

Hetty looked at Jack as a tremor of fear crossed his face as he woke up and recognized the men, "Marco, Daniel…?" he said to his cousins.

Marco sat in the back with them looked at Jack, "Nicu, your father will be pleased to hear that you shot a Callen, if he dies…maybe he will not punish you so severely for leaving him."

"I didn't mean to…" Jack started but stopped as Marco hit him again.

"Your father gave you orders boy and you broke them."

Jack bit the inside of his lip, he knew now that he wasn't Nicu Comescu, the dam in his mind had been well and truly broken, but Hetty was with him and he needed to keep her safe.

"You should have seen it Vasilie," Marco said as he was on the phone, "Nicu shot him, he was bleeding pretty heavily, the real paramedics took him but I wouldn't be surprised if he ain't dead by now." He laughed at the look of horror on Hetty's face.

Jack turned his face away, he'd been away from his real father for so long, he'd forgotten who he was and then he'd shot him.

A dark looked crossed his face, he understood now the sentence his father had come out with oh so long ago, because now he too was going to kill them all, every Comescu would die and he would avenge the death of his father and his mother.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Callen woke up in the hospital, both Sam and Nate talking quietly in the corner, their voices hushed but serious.

He looked around, "Where's Hetty and Jack…Is he alright?" Callen asked worried.

Sam looked over at him, "Hey G. welcome back." He said moving closer to his partner's bedside.

"Where is Jack?" Callen asked again.

Nate moved as the doctor came in, "Jack is missing, as is Hetty." He told him as the doctor watched his vitals.

"How long?" Callen said trying to sit up.

"You need to rest Mr. Callen; your wound was quite deep." The doctor said looking at the IV that was currently flowing saline into his patient.

Callen pushed the doctor out of the way and sat up, "HOW LONG!" he shouted at Sam.

"A week…you've been in an induced coma for a week; Hetty and Jack were taken from the scene in the ambulance but didn't turn up at the hospital." Sam told him.

Callen pulled out the IV and shot a 'touch me and I will shoot you' look at the doctor who had opened his mouth to protest.

Callen pulled a t-shirt from the bag by his bed over his head wincing as he pulled on his stitches. "AMA forms." He snapped at Nate who knowing that Callen wouldn't back down nodded and went to get them.

"What does Eric have?" Callen asked trying to get caught up.

"He tracked the ambulance as far as a warehouse, three vans drove out of the warehouse to different locations, they in turn went to three more places and out of sight of camera's three more vans moved out, we lost them." Sam admitted.

"Where is Vasilie?" Callen growled.

"He's been sent to Fulsome. He had nothing to do with this."

"The hell he didn't." Callen snapped, "Get Eric to backstop me, I need to get in there." He ordered.

* * *

Limping into the mission Callen held tighter than usual onto the handrail as he climbed the stairs to Ops.

"How could this have happened, and why weren't we informed?" Granger snapped.

Callen's eyes narrowed in worry as he looked on. "You want to inform Agent Callen? He's here now." Granger snapped.

"No…I have to go I have work to do."

"Well, Agents Deeks and Blye are on the way to you now, you will assist them with their enquiries." Granger made a swiping motion across his throat and turned away.

"What's happened?" Callen asked.

"Vasilie Comescu never turned up at Fulsome, the man they have there doesn't even fit his description, Kensi and Deeks are going to interview the man now."

"Fine," Callen gripped the table. "So Vasilie is out and he's had Hetty and Jack for a week…so where are they?"

"We tracked most of the vans, they were all black with identical licenses, we are trying to find the last few," Nell said taking Callen's glare away from Eric.

"Find them." Callen snapped.

"Agent Callen, you need to rest, let Nell and Eric do their best and find them."

"It's been a week, they can do better." Callen snapped as Granger turned Callen towards the door.

Nell looked upset, but Eric shook his head and turned back towards the computer to find them.

* * *

Hetty sat tied to a chair, a head wound that she had was covered with dried blood, but she said nothing. She watched as Jack sat in the corner.

Vasilie had walked out and it was the first time they had been alone in a few days, "Jack?" Hetty whispered, "Are you alright?"

Jack looked up at her, heavy bruising on his face and torso evident, he was favoring his left arm, which she thought could have been fractured or broken.

"I'm fine Grandma." He whispered.

"You don't look fine, come here let me see,"

Jack shook his head, "He will punish you again, I won't see you hurt…Not because of me."

"Jack…what did he do?" Hetty asked.

"I…He…he punished me…Dad is still alive…" Jack smirked, "I didn't kill him."

"Of course you didn't, he doesn't blame you, and you were confused."

"Well, I'm not now, and I won't let you get hurt again." Jack said, "I…" he stopped as the door opened and Vasilie walked into the room.

"Nicu!" He snapped.

"That's not my name!" Jack said his blue eyes staring at the man defiantly.

Vasilie strode over to him and backhanded him around the head as Jack fell over, gasping in pain as his arm made contact with the floor.

"So…you know who you are again then?" Vasilie snapped.

"Yeah…I know…you are not my father…you killed my mother…" Jack said his eyes dark with fury as he cradled his hurt arm away from Vasilie.

"I have been your father for over 2 years, if Callen had wanted you he would have made more of an effort to find you, you've been here a week, but where is he? He doesn't want you."

"It's not true Jack…Callen spent the whole time looking for you!" Hetty said.

Vasilie turned and pulled a gun on Hetty, "Shut up old woman."

Jack used his good arm to pull himself to his feet, "Leave her alone." he said struggling to get in between the man he still, somewhere inside, felt as his father. He hated it and he kept telling himself it wasn't true but his mind kept repeating all he had been told.

"You won't hurt me Nicu…you can't hurt me…you need to go to your corner boy." He snapped.

Vasilie watched as he saw the uncertainty crossing Jacks face, he hadn't been able to get the boy to kill his father…but the annoying little woman…If he could make Jack kill her, then Callen would still be broken and he'd never forgive his boy.

"You know I'm telling the truth, Nicu or Jack…Callen didn't want you then and he doesn't want you now, the little woman there knows this she is just lying to you…she knew your mother, I have proof she sent her away from you and she knew you were in prison and she stopped your father from seeing you then."

"You're lying!" Jack cried as he shook in pain.

Vasilie strode over to Hetty and jabbed the gun in the older woman's temple causing her to groan.

"Tell him." Vasilie ordered.

"Tell him what Mr. Comescu, that I love him, that he is the most important person in my life." Hetty said staring straight at him.

"Tell him you knew where his mother was, you knew she was working abroad and didn't tell the boy, tell him you knew he was in prison."

"I did know, but only a few days before he was up for parole, and his father and I moved heaven and earth to get him back. I will not tell you what you want me to say, I will not lie, and you will not lay another finger on that child again. He is my grandson and I love him and I will make you rue the day you hurt him." She said boldly.

"How can you stop me old woman, you are injured and tied up in a chair?" Vasilie laughed.

Hetty smiled, "I once met a man named P.C. Sorcar, he taught me anything was possible, and that people only saw what they needed to see." She said as she slowly raised her now untied hands from behind her back and pointed a gun as Vasilie, "He was a very talented man and a great one, you however are not Mr. Comescu, now…if my timing is right you may want to wait in that chair as our rescue is imminent." She moved and smiled as he sat in the chair. "The problem you had was that you thought you had won, when in reality it was never a contest."

Jack looked up at his grandmother. "It's over?" he asked his voice full of awe.

Hetty smiled reassuringly, "Soon Jack." She promised.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack watched wide-eyed as Hetty pulled her move and made Vasilie sit in the chair.

He was amazed that she had managed to subdue Vasilie so fast, he backed away from the man warily, "Soon?" he asked Hetty, "Do they know where we are?"

Hetty nodded although for a fact even she wasn't sure. "I have great faith in my team, and your father never stopped searching for you all the time you were gone, I do not doubt he will be moving every loose stone in Los Angeles to find you."

Jack shot a look to see the truth of her words in her eyes.

"He never tried to find you, the old woman is lying," Vasilie spat at Jack and smiled as he visibly flinched.

"Mr. Comescu, firstly, it is already obvious that you have underestimated myself and my team, and secondly I would suggest that you stay quiet before I do something you will regret, people have died for much less than calling me an old woman." she said her voice level and guarded.

He looked at her and couldn't suppress a shudder, something about this old woman scared him.

"They are not coming." He said again his voice wavering as the false bravado betrayed him.

Jack looked worried, it had been a week and it seemed that Vasilie could be right.

His thoughts were cut off by the sounds of a car, smashing through the main warehouse, doors slammed and the cries of "CLEAR!" rang one by one until the door to the room they were in was kicked open.

Sam came in first holding his weapon ready, "G! in here…" he stopped and smirked at the sight of Hetty holding a gun on a very grumpy Vasilie Comescu.

His gaze grew darker as he spotted Jack who instinctively moved away.

Sam held his weapon on Vasilie giving Hetty the opportunity to lower hers.

Hetty immediately moved to Jack's side as he back up to and slid down against a wall.

"Jack?" Hetty asked and reached for his shoulder.

"Is it over now?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, it's over," she stopped as Sam called Eric to send an ambulance, "It'll be ok now."

Jack looked over at the door and saw as Callen, Kensi and Deeks came running through the door.

"Dad?" Jack muttered and passed out with the pain.

Callen looked over as Hetty caught his son, he ran over and took the boy's weight from her and gently lowered him to the ground.

"It's ok Jack, I'm here, help is coming." He said repeatedly as he cradled his son's head in his lap, carefully avoiding touching his arm or anywhere that was bruised, silently begging the ambulance to hurry up.

* * *

Jack woke slowly, he could smell antiseptic and there was a bustling noise, people moving about nearby. He didn't open his eyes he just wanted to hear one word, one word to know whether or not he was safe.

"Jack, it's ok son." Callen's voice came from right by his ear.

"Daddy?!" Jack moved as fast as he was able and wrapped his arms around Callen's neck ignoring the pain that moving his plaster casted arm caused.

Hetty looked over from her seat in the corner as she watched father and son reunite.

"It's ok Jack, it's over Vasilie is gone, Kensi, Deeks and Sam personally escorted him to jail. He can't hurt you anymore." Callen promised rubbing his son's back for comfort.

"I'm tired." Jack yawned as the morphine in his system pumped and took effect, "Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked.

Callen smiled, "Always son." He promised.

Waiting while he fell asleep, Callen shot a tired look to Hetty as a nurse walked in, "Mr. Callen I thought we agreed that now your son is safe that you would come back and allow us to finish your treatment, that wound on your shoulder needs restitching." She said as she checked Jack's charts.

"Do it here, I'm not leaving him." Callen ordered.

Hetty nodded and the nurse went to get the doctor and a tray of instruments.

"I have to go and check on the status of Vasilie, I'll be back as soon as I can." Hetty said standing up.

"I'm not leaving." Callen replied stubbornly.

"I would expect nothing less." Hetty reassured him, "The doctor will be informed that you are to both remain together."

Callen nodded and felt all the tension he'd been holding onto drain out of him and for the first time since Jack had been taken he slept putting his head next to his son on the bed.

As both Callen and Jack slept, Hetty got on the phone to Eric.

"Mr. Beale, I want to know the status of the...delivery... of Mr. Comescu to…" she was cut off by Eric.

"There was an accident, the car they were in was hit by a drunk driver," He said the worry in his voice plain.

"Status of my agents?" Hetty asked worried sick for them.

"Sam has a broken leg, Kensi is unhurt and Deeks has a concussion and a slight head wound, they are on their way to the hospital as we speak,I'll get Kensi to let you know when they arrive. Also, Comescu is dead, he took the brunt of the crash." Eric informed her he didn't want to tell her that the other vehicle involved was a van and that a rebar the van was carrying had shot over the cab and decapitated Vasilie Comescu, although in his opinion this was another reason why you never messed with Karma.

Hetty sighed with relief that her Agents hadn't been seriously hurt.

"Do what you need to to make sure they are not compromised and liaise with the LAPD for this one Mr. Beale….and Eric...thank you." she replied a small smile evident in her voice.

"You're welcome." Eric grinned on the other end although of course Hetty couldn't hear it, she knew he was pleased.

She put the phone down and turned looking at her boy's back in the room finally sleeping.

"It's over…" she said more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

"DAD!" Jack yelled as he ran from his room and skidded into the kitchen, "Dad! you up?" he called.

Callen walked in from the back yard as Hero followed him in.

"What?" he asked for a moment worried, then he saw the grin on his son's face.

"When's my appointment? Is it still today?" he asked looking on the calendar for the fifth morning in a row.

Callen looked at the big red circle Jack had drawn on the date, December 19th…

"Oh is it today?" Callen smirked as he poured his son a glass of milk and took a plate of bacon and eggs out of the warmer and placed it in front of him. "Eat your breakfast first, we have time."

Jack sat down and with his good hand grabbed his fork shooting another annoyed look at the plaster cast on his other arm.

"Can I surf with Uncle Marty afterwards?" Jack asked.

Callen put his coffee cup down and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Uncle Marty still sounded as creepy and wrong as it had years ago when Deeks was trying to scam the support staff with his card shark skills.

"We'll see, we still have Christmas shopping to do." Callen said with a slight grin.

"We can go?" Jack grinned trying to wolf down his breakfast.

Callen laughed, "Slow down champ. I've got to shower and then we can head off." he walked down the corridor to his bathroom listening to his son try and pull his new laptop onto the table with one hand, knowing when he went out that an advert for the new phone he wanted would be sitting on the laptop and accidently left open for him to see. He still hadn't told him that Hetty had picked up the new phone and all the accessories it needed about a week ago for her grandsons christmas present.

Showering quickly, Callen let the hot water run over him as he sighed with relief. It had been six weeks and Jack was getting his cast off today. He had been doing therapy with Nate and unlike his father he was fully engaging and despite the occasional nightmare and flashback he had settled back into his real life with ease.

Callen who still wasn't fully opening up to Nate had flashbacks and nightmares of his own, every morning he woke up convinced it had all been a dream and that his son was still missing, until he left his room and saw his son's mess all over the house.

Unlike before he wasn't picking Jack up on it yet, he knew he should but the mess was to him a reminder that he was a father again and his son was safe. Nate had approached it a few times but Callen had brushed it off, he was still afraid that with his own fears and the small amount of problems that Jack was still having, that any confrontation would lose him his son.

He lent his head against the cool tiles and allowed the hot water to wash over him watching his fears slowly drift down the drain with the water.

He stepped out of the shower and listened to the sounds of Jack and Hero in the main room and smiled, getting dressed as quickly as he could he headed out there.

He grabbed his car keys and called Jack, "Come on then son, let's get that cast of and then we have a lunch date."

For a second Jack's face clouded over, "You have a date?" he asked. Callen hadn't said anything about a date.

Callen smirked, "No  _ **we**_ have a date." he reiterated and headed out to the car.

* * *

Two hours later after a stop on the way for a double double burger, the boy's turned up at the skating rink Jack without a cast and wondering what was going on.

"JACK!" a young girls voice came from behind him.

Jack turned to see Sam's daughter holding skates and grinning, "You don't have your cast!" she exclaimed.

"Nope." Jack grinned picking her up and twirling her around, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Family skating," Kamran replied.

Jack looked down at the skates in her hand, "Sounds like fun," he looked up at his father, "Can we skate?" he asked.

Callen produced two pairs of skates from behind his back, "You'll need these." he said and Jack reached for his pair and he and Kamran ran to a bench to put them on.

"You spoil him too much." Sam said walking up behind him.

Callen looked over at his son, "I do, I know...but right now he deserves it, we'll work on it later." he deflected.

"We will…" Sam affirmed and nudged Callen as he spied Kensi and Deeks in the corner.

"You think…?" Callen started and stopped as they kissed. "Okay...so yeah they did."

Michelle joined them laughing, "Well that took long enough, Hetty is over there if you want to join us, and Sam...someone is here to see you."

Sam looked at Callen who had a huge grin on his face, confused Sam turned and smiled as he saw his son Aiden, standing behind him.

"Aiden!" He hugged him and took him off to the side to talk.

Callen smiled and looked over as Jack was led onto the ice by Kamran who slowly led him around the rink.

For a moment he felt a lump in his throat, Sam had his family, Kensi had Deeks, and he had Jack, but something was still missing.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty walked up and put her hand on the railing he was leaning against.

Callen shook his head, "Hey Hetty," he smiled sadly.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried for him.

Callen sighed and smiled,

"Yeah, just thinking of what we have lost over the year." he admitted.

"Ms Rossetti?" She asked as she followed his gaze to Jack.

Callen nodded, "I wonder, if she ever really loved me. I mean she had Jack, so maybe…" he turned and plastered on a smile and waved as Jack and Kamran skated past.

Hetty placed a hand on his arm, "Come and sit." she said. She led him to a bench and sat next to him.

"I do not know what Ms. Rossetti's motives were, but I think somewhere inside her, she did at one point care about you both. What made you think of it?" she asked.

Callen sighed, "I dunno, seeing Kensi with Deeks finally, Sam with his family all together, then there's Jack and I, we aren't your run of the mill family, he and I both have issues we need to deal with, he still has nightmare," he confided.

"As do you I fear," Hetty replied.

Callen nodded, he stopped as a woman walked up and handed both himself and Hetty a hot chocolate, "I assume you are that delightful young man's father and grandmother," she said pointing to Jack who was holding onto the railing.

"Yes," Callen answered looking up at the young woman who smiled at him.

She put the drinks down, "He said to say happy Christmas." she winked at him and walked off.

Callen kept staring in her direction as she stopped to talk to Michelle who laughed at something she had said.

"Maybe there is hope for the future after all son," Hetty said quietly.

Callen looked at his son, who was once again skating now with Kamran and Aiden, then he looked at Kensi and Deeks who were kissing in the corner and then Deeks laughed at something that Kensi said, and watched as Sam and Michelle lent on the railing watching the children.

"You know, maybe...just maybe there is Ma." Callen replied with a smile.

 


End file.
